


The Week That Was

by JamieHasCatEyes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Full Reveal, Marichat, Nonsense, POV Alternating, Reverse Crush AU, partial reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieHasCatEyes/pseuds/JamieHasCatEyes
Summary: Marinette was indifferent to Adrien, but loved Chat Noir.Adrien was attracted to Marinette, but only ever saw Ladybug as a little sister.Follow along as they experience the most hectic week of their lives.





	1. Monday

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it with another AU. Watch me go!  
> I wrote this while feeling miserable in bed with cramps and a headache. Yup, y'all needed to know that.  
> Also, it's winter here, and the weather has been deplorable. I needed a stupid crack fic to feel better.  
> Yes, this is crack. I never intended it to be serious, so don't bother looking for any deeper meaning.  
> I will be posting one chapter a day, corresponding with that day of the week, so if you want to wait until it's completed to read it, you'll only have to wait seven days. Yay!  
> please enjoy!

Marinette was amazing. She was kind, funny, intriguing, a natural leader, and possessed a spark that was envied by many. Unfortunately, all of that vanished the moment Adrien stepped into the room. With him she was coolly polite, and nothing more.

Adrien suppressed a sigh as he sank into his seat. Once again, she had pretended not to notice his entrance, and kept drawing in her sketchbook. He had wished, many times, that Marinette hadn't mistaken his intentions on his first day last year. He wished she had accepted his apology afterwards. Alas, after twelve months, she was still no more than distantly courteous, despite his attempts to befriend her.

Nino slid into his seat, knocking Adrien with his elbow.

'How was your weekend, Dude?'

Memories of a torturously long photoshoot, a lecture from Gabriel, hours of homework, and a gruelling akuma attack flashed through his mind. 'Fairly typical,' he replied, blandly.

'Sounds boring. Hey, a new arcade opened down the road. Want to check it out with me and the guys, this afternoon?'

Adrien was about to reply, but Madame Caline Bustier walked in, and began the lesson.

Adrien nodded to Nino discreetly, while Caline wrote on the blackboard.

 

* * *

 

Adrien was not the worst person she'd ever met, but he was a distant fourth after Papillon, Chloe, and Sabrina. Marinette supposed he was nice enough, since Nino had deigned to be his friend, but she was still bitter about the Gum Incident.

Tikki had told her it was unbecoming of Ladybug to carry a grudge over something so trivial, but Marinette found it impossible to let go of. She admitted a large part of her ambivalence came from his association with Chloe, but that did nothing to ease her temper.

Marinette sat at her desk, doodling in her sketchbook, when he entered the classroom. She didn't bother to look up at him. She found it almost pathetic when he turned his morose pout on her after she didn't return his greetings. At this point, it was easier to simply ignore him.

Alya skipped into the room. 'Hey, M,' she cheered. 'Did you see that akuma attack yesterday?'

Warmth filled Marinette's cheeks. 'I saw.'

Squealing, Alya grabbed her arm and shook it. 'Wasn't it awesome? That villain looked so weird, but those powers were freaky.'

The akuma, Call Collect, had been weird. She was an older woman who had worked in a call centre, and had gone on a rampage after what she called an unfair dismissal. Her suit had been solid black, with an old fashioned rotating dial on her chest, and a receiver on top of her head that connected to the small of her back with a coiling cord. When she lifted the receiver and dialled, she could call anyone from a person's past, living or dead. Call Connect had frightened many people by the time Ladybug had shown up, including Chat Noir. Ladybug had dealt with her swiftly and mercilessly, after she had seen how badly Chat Noir had been affected.

'Yeah, she sure was something,' Marinette muttered.

Her expression softened into a smile. Chat Noir was the complete opposite of Adrien. He was clever, genuine, unfailingly loyal, and one of the most supportive people she had ever met. Marinette was not ashamed to admit she was a little bit in love with him

She brought her attention back to the present when Caline entered the room. As she began her lecture, Alya slid a note under Marinette's elbow.

_Want to check out that new arcade after school?_

Marinette shot her an enthusiastic nod, and a grin, while Caline's back was turned.

 

* * *

 

'You doing ok, Man?' Nino asked, as they followed the other boys down the street.

Adrien looked up at him with an absent smile. 'Yeah, yeah, I'm fine.'

'You sure?' he pressed. 'You've been out of it all day.'

Adrien let his smile drop. 'Ok, I'm a little distracted, but it's nothing to worry about.'

Nino rested an arm around his shoulders. 'You want to talk about it, bro to bro?'

Adrien laughed, despite himself. 'Fine, but you can't say anything to anyone, all right?'

'Cross my heart, and hope to die. Stick a needle in my eye,' Nino vowed.

Adrien winced. 'No need to go that far. I just don't want word getting back to my dad that I snuck out, yesterday.'

Nino blew a raspberry with his lips. 'Well, he won't hear it from me. Wait, you didn't cross paths with that akuma, did you?'

Heaving a sigh, Adrien nodded.

'Damn. Sorry, Bud, I don't know what to say.'

'It's ok, you don't have to say anything,' Adrien replied, as a genuine smile pulled at the corners of his lips.

'Wait, if you had to sneak out, then how come you're allowed out today?'

Adrien smirked. 'I told my driver that I had a project to work on, so I'd be staying back late. Father and Nathalie won't even notice I'm not there. It all works out.'

Nino regarded him dubiously for a moment. 'That's, kind of, sad.'

Adrien shrugged, but opted not to say anything further.

'Come on, slowpokes,' Kim called. He was standing at the door of the arcade, waving frantically as he held it open for Max, Ivan, and Nathaniel.

Nino thumped Adrien on the back, then raced ahead. Adrien jogged behind him, grateful to have a friend like him.

 

* * *

 

Alya and Alix led the way to the arcade, arm in arm, and taking ridiculously large strides. Rose and Juleka giggled along behind them, while Marinette and Mylene brought up the rear.

Marinette smiled indulgently at them. She was happy to have successfully protected their youthful innocence, once again.

They reached the arcade, gaping at the bright, open space. Games of every variety sprawled throughout the spacious interior, large fluorescent lights hung from the ceiling on cables between exposed rafters, and the register off to the left was littered with prizes, all waiting to be won. On the opposite side of the room was a canteen selling an assortment of greasy food, bedecked with its own dining area.

Marinette jiggled her legs when she saw an Ultimate Mecha Strike game.

Alya gave her shoulder an encouraging shove. 'Go on, we know you want to.'

'You guys are the best,' she cheered, as she ran to the cabinet.

She was still inspecting the machine, working out if it required coins, tokens, or a pre-paid card, when someone approached from her left. She stood up straight to see Adrien smiling at her, and giving a feeble wave.

'Hey, you guys are here, too?' he asked. 'That's great.'

Marinette let her arms drop to her sides, as her face went blank.

'So, you're a fan of UMS too, right?' he went on, struggling to find small talk. 'You represented the school last year, I remember.'

'I should hope so, since you were almost there with me,' she retorted, drily.

Adrien blushed, rubbing the back of his neck as his gaze fell to the floor. 'Right.'

Marinette rolled her eyes, then turned to walk away.

'Wait,' he called after her. 'Didn't you want to play?'

She looked at him from over her shoulder. 'I need to get a card, first.'

He held up his own card. 'I just got this. Want to play with me?'

Her desire to play warred with her dislike of him, until Tikki slapped her leg from within her purse.

'No, thanks.' Marinette walked away, no longer in the mood for games.

 

* * *

 

Adrien watched her go, sadly.

'Probably for the best,' Plagg opined, from Adrien's bag.

Adrien looked at him, sceptically. 'How do you figure that?'

'Would you prefer it if she used you to play a silly game?'

He shrugged. 'That's one way of looking at it. But, I don't care if she'd taken advantage of me, if it meant finally becoming friends.'

Plagg gave him a flat stare, his mouth slightly open.

Adrien ignored him as he swiped the card through the reader, and began a single player game.

He had just won a fourth round when shrieks pierced the room. He looked around to see frantic people fleeing the arcade from the direction of the canteen.

'All you ungrateful brats do is make mess after mess,' an irate male voice said. 'Were you all raised in a barn? Get back here, and learn how to pick up after yourselves.'

Peeking from between two fully enclosed driving games, Adrien saw a man with lavender skin, wearing a red and green chequered suit, and a paper hat. In one hand he held a spray bottle of cleaning fluid, while in the other was a washcloth. When he found a small boy hiding under one of the dining tables, the akuma squirted him. The boy turned pale and translucent, and was completely still. The akuma then swiped him with the cloth, and the boy vanished, as if he had been wiped away.

'I will clean up every last one of you animals,' the akuma cried.

Adrien ducked into one of the enclosed games. 'Time to save the day. Plagg, transform me.'

Plagg moaned despairingly as he was pulled into the ring.

'Hey, Mister Sheen,' Chat Noir hollered, as he bounded over the tops of the games. 'How about you clean up that attitude, first.'

'My name is Spotless,' he shouted back, 'and I won't stop until these brats are gone.'

With a snarl, he moved his washcloth to his other hand, then turned to yank another person out from under a table.

Chat Noir gasped as he recognised Marinette. She tugged on her arm and dropped her bodyweight, but Spotless had a firm grasp on her wrist. Her eyes widened as he brought the spray bottle up.

'No,' Chat Noir cried. He leapt, landing on top of Spotless. They crashed to the floor in a tangled heap, bringing Marinette down with them.

Chat Noir snatched the spray bottle, then threw it across the arcade, taking the moment when Spotless went running after it, to pick up Marinette, and leap into the rafters.

'The glare from the lights will make it harder for him to see us,' Chat Noir murmured.

He turned to make sure Marinette understood, then stopped when their noses almost collided. He hadn't realised when he's picked her up how close that would bring her.

He swallowed, then lowered her feet to the beam, helping her balance with his hands around her waist. He couldn't help but notice her cheeks were bright pink as she looked up at him through her lashes.

'Thanks,' she whispered, still holding on to him with both hands.

He gently removed one of her hands to place a kiss on her knuckles. 'My pleasure.'

He felt a rush of exhilaration and pride as she turned from rosy cheeked, to completely red.

'Ah-ha,' cried Spotless, as he found his spray bottle. 'Come out, come out, wherever you are,' he crooned, as he stalked down the isles of arcade machines.

 

* * *

 

Marinette clung tightly to Chat Noir as she watched Spotless hunt for new victims. She had already seen him erase three people, one of whom had been his own colleague. She knew she needed to get away and transform, however, she couldn't help but indulge in the feeling of Chat Noir holding her so close. From shoulder to knee, she was pressed against him, her whole body ablaze at the intimacy. It was a dizzying sensation.

Spotless finally realised the arcade was empty. With a snarl, he ran out to the street, where more screaming began as he continued his crusade.

'All right, it should be safe enough in here now,' Chat Noir judged. He held out his staff, and extended it until the other end hit the floor. Holding on to the top, he turned to Marinette. 'Ladies first. But, if you're afraid of heights, I could carry you down.'

As much as being carried down appealed to her, she also wanted to impress him. Drawing in a steadying breath, she let go of him, to grip the pole. She pushed away from the ledge, and sank down slowly, looking back up at him with a triumphant smile when her feet were on the floor.

Chat Noir opted for the express route, by simply jumping down. 'Good job, Princess. That was really brave.'

She lit up when he smiled at her. 'I've never had a problem with heights. But you should go find that akuma before things get too out of hand.'

'You're absolutely right. It was a pleasure to see you again, Marinette.' He bowed grandly, then raced out the door.

She bit her lip until he was out of sight.

'Marinette, quickly. Time to transform,' Tikki reminded her.

Squealing in delight, she spun on her toes. 'He was happy to see me.'

'He'll be even happier to see Ladybug.' Tikki was getting impatient.

'Right. Tikki, Transform me.'

Ladybug found Chat Noir keeping Spotless busy two blocks away. She ducked behind a car to examine Spotless' outfit.

'Papillon's champions just get uglier, and more ridiculous, by the day,' she muttered.

As she watched, Chat Noir snatched the cleaning rag from Spotless' hand, and ripped it into quarters.

'Hey,' Spotless protested, 'how am I supposed to finish cleaning now?'

'Oops, did you need this?' Chat Noir let the scraps fall to the ground.

Spotless' empty hand spasmed. 'You're making a mess,' he shrieked. He lifted his other hand to spray Chat Noir. 'Bad kitties must be punished.'

Chat Noir's eyes grew wide. Just as he leapt out of the way, Ladybug threw her yoyo and snagged Spotless' arm.

'Didn't your mother teach you that playing with chemicals is dangerous?' she quipped.

Spotless turned on her with a roar. She yanked on the string, hauling him forward. Spotless fell, his squirt bottle skittering across the road.

Chat Noir pounced, landing on the bottle so heavily it burst.

'No,' Spotless cried. He gripped the yoyo string and tugged, unbalancing Ladybug while he got to his feet. Barely stopping, he untangled his arm, and sprinted down the street.

Ladybug and Chat Noir ran after him, arms outstretched.

'Lucky Charm,' Ladybug shouted, her yoyo spinning above her head. A weighted net fell out of the sky.

Chat Noir grinned at her. 'Something nice and obvious, for once.'

Ladybug nodded back, a gleeful glint in her eyes.

They resumed their pursuit, throwing the net over Spotless before he reached the next block. He promptly tangled his feet in the netting, and fell heavily forward.

Ladybug winced, as she sucked in a breath between her teeth.

'Ouch,' Chat Noir mumbled, as he cringed.

Tiptoeing up to the bleeding villain, Ladybug plucked his hat off his head and tore it in half. As expected, the akuma fluttered out, but its freedom was short lived, as Ladybug caught it in her yoyo. She then released the butterfly, and called for her Miraculous Cure. The people Spotless had cleaned up were restored, and he was an average person, once again, sitting in befuddlement in the middle of the street.

Chat Noir held out a fist. 'Good job, Milady.'

Stifling a blush, and a girlish giggle, she bumped his hand. 'Good job, Kitty.'

Her earrings beeped. 'Oh, come on,' she muttered.

Chat Noir swept an arm out and bowed. 'Until next time, Ladybug.'

Then, he was gone.

Ladybug sighed, and whipped out her yoyo.

 

* * *

 

Adrien ducked discreetly back into the arcade, searching for Nino and Marinette. Nino was easy to find. He was at the canteen, eating his way through a small mountain of food. Marinette, however, was harder to locate. She wasn't with Rose and Juleka at the rhythm games, and she wasn't with Alix and Mylene at the air hockey table. Nor was she with Alya in the restrooms.

'Why are you so worried?' Plagg grumbled. 'She doesn't even like you.'

Adrien pushed him back into his bag with a finger. 'Shut up and eat your rotten cow chunks.'

He had just finished his second circuit of the arcade when Marinette came in through the main entrance.  She glanced furtively about, then ran to the register. Adrien was just close enough to hear her purchase a card and put some money on it. Then, she made her way to the Ultimate Mecha Strike cabinet.

Adrien felt a presence behind him.

'My oh my, what do we have here?' asked Alya, with a sly smirk.

Adrien turned to her, with both eyebrows raised. 'Huh?'

'You weren't spying on Marinette just then, were you?'

Heat rushed to his face. 'Of course not. I was just wondering what game to play next, when she approached the counter. I know she doesn't like me much, so I stayed here until she was done.'

Alya crossed her arms. 'Dude, I saw you walking around like you were looking for something. I don't think it was a coincidence that you stopped looking when you saw her.'

His shoulders sagged in defeat. 'I just wanted to make sure she was ok. Akumas are scary business.'

Instantly, Alya's face softened. 'Oh, you sweet little daffodil.'

He felt his blush deepen as he brought a hand up to rub his neck.

Alya wrapped an arm around him, and leaned in. 'Can I ask you a personal question?'

Adrien regarded her warily. 'You can ask.'

Alya nodded her understanding. 'You don't have to answer, but, how do you feel about Marinette?'

'How do I feel?' he echoed, confused.

'What do you think of her?' she clarified.

'Oh,' he mumbled. 'Well, I think she's smart, thoughtful, brave, beautiful, talented, strong, and a wonderful person.'

Alya blinked up at him, silent.

Adrien felt himself sweat. 'She's really nice, and kind to everyone too.'

'Oh, my God,' Alya gasped.

'What?'

'You like her.'

'That's what I just said. She's a nice person.'

'You think she's beautiful.'

'Doesn't everyone?'

Alya grabbed his shoulders and shook him, roughly. 'You have a crush on her,' she whisper-screamed.

Adrien reached out to steady himself by holding on to her elbows. 'What are you talking about? I don't want to crush her.'

Alya's arms dropped to her sides as she stared at him, flabbergasted. Shaking her head, she said, 'no, you dolt. You have a crush. You're crushing on Marinette. It means you want to be her boyfriend,' she explained, exasperated, when he continued to stare at her.

Adrien stilled, the word echoing around his head.  _Boyfriend_.

'Holy Bast, I want to be her boyfriend.'


	2. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking, flirting, Chloe being an unmitigated bitch... nothing new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has rained all day today, as well as the last few days. I'm over it! Someone come and take winter away, I'm done.  
> On the plus side, I've written the first drafts up until Friday. This train wreck is as much a mystery to me as it is to you.  
> Oh well. As promised, chapter two on Tuesday. Please enjoy!   
> (Secretly hopes I can keep this up).

Adrien sprang out of bed, more eager than usual to get to school. He ignored Plagg's snarky comments, and got on with his routine, though his train on thought was stuck on a single track.

_Marinette. Crush. Do I like her? I like her. I like her a lot. Marinette. Crush_.

His stomach flipped happily at the thought of seeing her. His heart skipped a beat at the notion of talking to her. He felt giddy at the memory of holding her close to him.

'Hey Plagg,' he called, as he emerged from the bathroom.

Plagg lay, spreadeagled, atop his pillow. 'What?'

'How can I get Marinette to like me back?'

'You don't.'

Adrien slumped onto the bed, crestfallen. 'You're right. I can't just get someone to do anything, especially if they don't want to.'

Plagg rolled over. 'Exactly.'

'What if I tried to talk to her as Chat Noir? She seems to be ok with him.'

'That would be deceitful and manipulative. She won't thank you for that.'

Adrien rested his elbows on his knees, and put his face in his hands. 'What can I do?'

Plagg hummed an I-don't-know noise. 'Give her cheese, or something.'

'Somehow, I don't think I'll be able to buy her affections,' Adrien replied, drily.

'If only she were more like Chloe,' sighed Plagg.

Adrien didn't give that the dignity of a response. Instead, he pulled his shoes on, packed his bag, then went to eat a solitary breakfast.

 

* * *

 

Marinette awoke slowly, reluctant to leave a dream in which Chat Noir held her tight and whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

She snorted and sat up straight when Tikki slammed into her face.

'Good morning, Marinette,' she trilled, biscuit crumbs clinging to her cheeks.

Marinette gave her an unimpressed stare in return.

'Time to get up. You have school today,' she sang as she flew around Marinette in tight circles.

Marinette gave a heartfelt groan, and flopped back onto her pillows.

'None of that. You have to get ready for that history test you've put off all last week. Come on, chop chop.'

Marinette waved her hand weakly about, hoping to swat Tikki into silence. Tikki, however, just phased through her hand when it came too close.

Eventually, Tikki's joyful harassment drove Marinette out of bed, and into the bathroom.

She got to school before the first bell rang, so she supposed she ought to be grateful for Tikki's pestering. To her credit, Tikki never took offence when Marinette tried to flatten her into the bedding.

'Hey, Marinette. Glad to see you here bright and early,' Alya greeted her, with a hug.

Marinette returned the embrace, feebly. Instead of talking, she moaned pitifully in Alya's ear.

'Her body may be here, but her brain is still  asleep,' Alix observed.

Marinette let her arms fall as Alya stepped back.

'I think you're right,' she agreed, peering into Marinette's eyes.

Marinette blinked slowly, one eye at a time.

Alya smiled helplessly at her, as she shook her head.

The bell rang, so they all filed inside. Marinette fell behind, too slow and sleepy to keep up.

Half way up the front steps, her foot slipped off the tread. Marinette gasped, arms windmilling as she tried to stop herself from falling backwards.

Just as she lost the battle against gravity, a strong pair of hands caught her around the middle.

'Whoa there. Are you ok?'

Marinette gripped the hands holding her waist, then looked up to see Adrien smiling down at her. She struggled to get her feet under her, then he let her go once she was stable. However, she could still feel the impressions of his hands on her person. She wrapped her arms around herself, nodded a curt thanks, then fled.

'What happened?' asked Alya, when Marinette sat at their desk. 'You're all red. Did you walk into the boys' bathroom again?'

In rushed whispers, Marinette told her what happened. She was spared a response when Caline entered and began handing out test papers, to a chorus of groans.

The test began, and Marinette steadily worked her way through it. The questions weren't as hard as she'd feared, but the answers were short essays which took up a lot of time. By the end, she felt mentally drained, and her hand was cramping fiercely. She folded her arms atop the desk to rest her head on them, and dozed.

'Marinette Dupain-Cheng, trying to catch up on your beauty sleep?' Chloe sneered from her seat. 'God knows, you need all the help you can get.'

Her remark was met with disapproving frowns from the rest of the class.

'Shut up, Chloe,' Alya hissed.

Marinette sighed and turned her head away.

'Don't ignore me, you common born baker's brat,' Chloe demanded.

Marinette opened her eyes, wondering why Caline wasn't calling Chloe to order. She was unsurprised to see Caline was no longer in the room.

'Hey,' Chloe continued, 'I'm talking to you, Half-Breed.'

'Chloe,' gasped Adrien.

Marinette lifted her head, more confused than outraged, to see Adrien staring at Chloe in appalled shock.

Chloe waved a dismissive hand. 'Don't worry about it, Adrikins. She's just the get of a plebeian labourer, and an immigrant. She's a lowly mongrel, and nothing more.'

'Shut up, right now,' he snarled.

That woke Marinette up. She sat up slowly, watching Adrien with wide eyes as he glared at Chloe.

Chloe's mouth worked soundlessly, as her eyes began to well.

Caline re-entered the room, oblivious to the tension, to resume going over revision questions for the next exam.

Marinette heard none of it. She stared at the back of Adrien's head, thinking that even at her worst, he had never spoken to her like that. He had been nothing but calm and polite since she'd met him.

_Have I misjudged him?_

 

* * *

 

Adrien focussed on taking notes, resolutely not thinking of the hateful things Chloe had said, or how he had reacted to them.

As awful as she'd been, he knew there was never a good reason to raise his voice at a lady. He'd wanted her to be quiet, but he didn't want to scare her. He certainly didn't want Marinette to think he was the type of guy who yelled at women. The thought of her being afraid of him made his gut clench, and his chest hurt.

So, he paid careful attention to the lecture, writing down everything Caline said.

By the time the lunch bell sounded, his hand ached, and his head pounded. He made his way to the waiting car slowly, so he wouldn't exacerbate the headache.

Predictably, Gabriel didn't join him for lunch, but rather than feel lonely or neglected, Adrien appreciated the quietude. Even Plagg ate in silence.

He tossed back a couple of painkillers, then rested his head in his arms, as he waited for someone to collect him.

 

* * *

 

Marinette sat with Alya on the floor of her balcony, enjoying the sunshine, as they ate their lunch.

'You're quiet today. Something on your mind?' asked Alya, with a knowing look in her eyes.

Marinette rested her chin on her knees, as she looked at Alya, thoughtfully. 'What happened today was weird.'

Alya raised an eyebrow. 'You think so?'

'Yeah,' she replied. 'I've never been friendly with Adrien, so what reason could he have for catching me when I fell, or defending me against Chloe?'

'Adrien has a strong sense of right and wrong,' Alya explained. 'He wouldn't have let anyone fall down the stairs, and Chloe said something particularly nasty, so he called her out on it.'

'Chloe's been nasty before, but I've never seen him react like that,' Marinette argued.

Alya bit her lip as her eyes drifted to the side. 'Maybe he wants to be your friend?'

Marinette snorted in disbelief. 'Why would he want that? I haven't exactly been warm and welcoming.'

Alya held her hands out and shrugged. 'I don't know, Girl, I'm not a mind reader. You should try asking him.'

Marinette hummed, thoughtfully. 'I think I might.'

 

* * *

 

Adrien wanted to enjoy the chemistry experiment, but his headache lingered, and his gut flipped uncomfortably every time Marinette glanced his way. He was sure he felt a stomach ulcer forming under the stress of her attention. Normally, he would have been thrilled to know she was looking at him, but her expression was indecipherable.

_Does this mean she dislikes me more than before? Is she scared of me?_

He bit his lip, blinking away the stinging in his eyes.

Nino gripped his shoulder, and gave him a reassuring smile. Adrien mustered up a grin in return, and got back to work.

The rest of the afternoon strained his nerves, but was uneventful. There was no more bickering, or name-calling, only a residual tension that only time would dispel.

Finally, the last bell rang. Adrien packed up, helped Nino put the equipment away, then went to the locker room.

He took his time to sort the things he needed from the things he could leave behind. Soon, he was the last one left.

'Why did you do it?' a voice asked.

Adrien jumped with a startled yelp. His bag fell, spilling his books and pens across the floor.

Clutching his shirt above his racing heart, Adrien turned to see Marinette standing behind him, on the far side of the bench dividing the room. She was watching him with wide eyes, her mouth open a little, and her hands wrapped tightly around her bag handle.

Adrien gulped as a furious blush crept up from his neck to his hairline. In an attempt to cover the following silence, he knelt to gather his things and shove them back in his bag.

A pale, slender hand entered his field of vision. Marinette had bent down to help him collect the pens which had rolled under the bench. She held them out to him.

'Thanks,' he murmured, accepting the bundle. He couldn't meet her eyes, so his gaze drifted down and stopped at the dirt clinging to her knees. His blush returned.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you,' she apologised.

Adrien's head snapped up. 'It's fine, no harm done. You wanted to ask me something?'

Marinette shuffled, as her cheeks turned a light pink. 'I just wanted to know why you stood up for me against Chloe.'

'Oh,' he drawled, comprehension dawning. 'Right, well, I guess because she was out of line. What she said was grossly inappropriate, intolerant, and straight up racist. I couldn't let it slide.'

Marinette regarded him from the corner of her eye. 'She's said some really horrible things in the past, and you didn't even blink. So, why now?'

Adrien cleared his throat. He didn't think it would be socially acceptable to say it was because he liked her, and wanted to defend her. Marinette was a strong, independent woman who didn't need a guy to fight her battles for her, least of all him. Assuming she believed him, she would think he was condescending and arrogant.

He shrugged, helplessly. He didn't have an answer.

She watched him, dubiously, as she shouldered her bag and turned around. 'Right, I have to go. Thanks for your help today, I guess.'

He waved as he watched her go. 'You're welcome,' he said, to an empty room.

 

* * *

 

Marinette dropped off the last of the deliveries, then turned around to go home. It was dark and late, but Tikki was asleep, and Marinette didn't have the heart to wake her.

'A walk will do me good,' she muttered.

He head had felt crowded since her talk with Adrien, so she had offered to make the bakery's deliveries. Sabine had handed her two cake boxes, and six bags, but nothing to carry them all in. The first few drop offs had been a juggling act, but it forced her to concentrate on something other than Adrien.

Now she was empty handed, with a purse full of cash, and a sleeping Tikki, an hour's walk away from home. She sighed, and took her first step.

'I really wish I'd brought my phone,' she groused, after ten minutes.

'What's this?' asked a voice from above.

A shadow dropped to the ground in front of her. 'Princess, it's dangerous to be out so late all by yourself.'

Marinette sighed in relief. 'Chat Noir, thank goodness. I thought you were a mugger.'

He straightened up, with an affronted expression. 'How could you possibly think that I,' he gestured to himself, 'could be a lowly criminal?'

She blushed, waving her hands frantically before her. 'Sorry, it's dark, and I didn't see you right away. I know you're not a mugger, you're too amazing to be something like that.' She clapped both hands over her mouth, as her blush intensified.

Chat Noir blinked, his stunned expression morphing into a smirk. 'You think I'm amazing?'

Marinette hid behind her hands and squeaked in mortification.

Chat Noir gently grasped her wrists to ease her hands down. 'Please don't hide from me.'

Still holding her wrists, he tugged her forward to wrap his arms around her. 'As it happens, I think you're pretty amazing, too.'

Marinette gasped. When he showed no indication of letting go, she slid her arms around his middle to hug him back.

She had so many questions, but her mouth refused to cooperate with her brain. Eventually, she forced out a timid, 'how?'

He hummed a quizzical note as he leaned back to look at her, but not far enough to let go. 'How?' he echoed.

She sucked in a deep breath. 'How do you know I'm amazing? We've met like,' she tapped on his back as she imagined counting on her fingers, 'four times, five? Not enough to get to know someone.'

'You think I'm amazing,' he reminded her, still smirking.

Marinette coughed. 'Yes, well, you're all over the news. Everyone thinks you're awesome.'

'I'm not interested in everyone,' he murmured, leaning back in.

Her mouth clamped shut, as heat flashed up her body.

Chat Noir brushed her hair back with his knuckles. 'You're a long way from home. Please allow your humble knight to carry you back.'

She almost declined. The moment had been too heavy, and she didn't know how to deal with the sudden flood of emotions. However, the idea of walking in the dark for another fifty minutes decided her. She nodded as she took a step backward, out of his arms.

Chat Noir rested one elbow in the crook of the other, while he tapped his chin, deep in thought.

'How should we do this?' he muttered.

'Do what?' she asked, torn between breathless and amused.

'I'm just deciding whether to carry you piggyback, or bridal style.'

Marinette giggled. 'Bridal isn't very practical. Piggyback would free up your arms, should you need to use your baton.'

He nodded. 'That's very clever thinking, but it's not as romantic, is it?'

Marinette's blush returned, spreading up to the tips of her ears. She stammered and squeaked as she waved her arms around, but said nothing coherent.

Chat Noir chuckled, turned around, and knelt. 'Piggyback it is. Climb on, Marinette, we'll get you home safe and sound.'

She gave a final peep in reply, then tentatively placed her hands on his shoulders. He slid his hands around her knees and stood, hoisting her up until she could wrap her arms around his neck.

He turned toward her, smiling, as she looked over his shoulder.

'Comfy?'

She nodded.

'All right, let's go.'

He walked to the end of the block, then retrieved his baton, crossing her legs in front of him.

'I'll need my hands now. Hold on tight, this could get bumpy.'

Marinette wrapped her limbs around him as tightly as she dared. While it was not uncommon for Ladybug to be this close to him, she was Marinette right now. With one of them out of costume, the dynamics shifted. Now, he was the one with all the strength and power. That made him the authority figure.

She felt fragile and vulnerable like this, which was absurd, yet she was being lifted into the air with only Chat Noir as her insurance against injury. Her grip on him tightened.

She felt him chuckle.

'I thought you weren't afraid of heights,' he teased.

She buried her face in his neck, and didn't answer.

'Look up, Marinette. You're missing the best view in Paris. A cat's eye view of the City of Love at night.'

He paused at the peak of a roof to let her take in the vista. It was something she had seen many times before, but with him here and her as a civilian, it was a completely different experience.

'Wow,' she breathed.

'Wow,' he agreed. He hooked his hands behind her knees again, and walked down the slope of the roof, and on to the next one. He kept a sedate pace, but too soon they were back at the bakery.

Chat Noir eased her down just out of view of the windows. 'It was a pleasure to see you again, Princess,' he told her, sweeping up her hand as he dipped into a bow. He kissed her knuckles, then released her. 'Until next time.'

'Thank you, Chat Noir. Take care of yourself.'

He gave her a two fingered salute over his shoulder, then fled, disappearing quickly into the shadows.

Dreamily, Marinette went inside to prepare for bed.

 

* * *

 

Adrien fell back on his bed with a wistful sigh. 'She thinks I'm amazing.'

Plagg flew into his trash bin with a wheel of cheese, refusing to answer.

'I almost kissed her. I could have kissed her. Damn it, I should have kissed her.'

'It's too soon for that, you nitwit,' Plagg reprimanded him, as he leant on the rim of the bin.

Adrien sat up. 'Oh my Bast, you're right. Only a creep just kisses girls without asking them first.'

'Only a creep, who knows the girl doesn't really like him, would take advantage of her feelings like that.'

Adrien blanched. He fell back, covering his face with a mournful wail. 'What do I do? I really like her, but she barely gives me the time of day. The only way I can get her to talk to me is when I'm Chat Noir.'

'Seems pretty shallow of her.'

'She's not shallow,' Adrien shot back, defensively.

Plagg floated out of the bin with a long suffering sigh. 'Look, maybe try talking to her as Adrien again. Let her see some of your good qualities without the mask and suit. Standing up for her against the Wicked Blonde of the West was a good start.'

'It was?' he asked, hopefully.

'It got her to talk to you before, didn't it? That girl's also pretty clumsy, so if you can catch her before she hits the ground, that'll be another reason for her to thank you.'

Adrien nodded. 'I think she appreciated not falling down the stairs.'

'Exactly. But most importantly, be yourself.'

He nodded, then scowled. 'When has that ever worked?' he demanded.

Plagg crossed his arms. 'Were you acting like someone else when you caught her, or defended her from Chloe?'

Adrien bit his lip and shook his head.

Plagg settled on his knee. 'The only difference between you and Chat Noir is the clothes you wear. The rest is all you, understand?'

Adrien nodded.

'Good. Now get to bed, I'm done.'


	3. Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is resolved... Well, there's yet more talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my brother's birthday today.  
> Happy birthday, Luke!  
> Everybody, wish Luke a Merry Birthmas :D

Marinette dreamt of kissing Chat Noir, of going on dates with him, getting married, moving in together, and having a litter of kittens with him.

She blinked herself awake, confused by her own imaginings.

'That isn't even biologically possible,' she mumbled.

Tikki popped up at the foot of her bed. 'Good, you're awake. Time to rise and shine, Sleepyhead.'

Marinette grumbled unintelligibly as she crawled out of bed, putting the weird dream out of her mind.

 

* * *

 

Adrien awoke feeling anxious. He hurried to get ready, but his hands shook so badly he dropped things and fumbled his shoelaces.

'What's wrong with you?' Plagg asked.

Adrien looked up at him with wide eyes. 'I like Marinette.'

'Yes, and?'

'She's best friends with Alya.'

Plagg rolled his arm, indicating Adrien should get to the point.

'They tell each other everything. What'll I do if Alya's told her that I like her?'

Plagg rolled his eyes as he flipped upside down. 'This has only occurred to you now? Look, if that happens, just call the nosy girl a liar.'

'I can't do that,' Adrien exclaimed.

'Why not?'

'Because that would make me the liar.'

'Then admit it's the truth and deal with it.'

He threw his hands up. 'I can't do that, either.'

'Why the hell not?' Plagg was getting irritated.

Adrien curled in on himself. 'She'll reject me.'

Plagg heaved a sigh, and drifted down to settle on Adrien's knee. 'I think it's time you asked yourself the hard questions.'

Adrien looked at him, one eyebrow cocked.

'Do you really like this girl, or do you just like the idea of her?'

Adrien opened his mouth, ready to defend himself, when Nathalie knocked on his door.

'Adrien, you going to be late.'

He gave Plagg a hard stare, then turned to the door. 'Be right there.'

Plagg hovered out of the way, while Adrien sprinted around the room in his rush to finish getting ready. Adrien caught Plagg in his fist as he bolted out the door and to the car, foregoing breakfast. Plagg wheezed like a broken squeaky toy when Adrien hid him in his bag.

When he got to school, he saw Alya waiting by the stone bannister at the bottom of the steps. He leapt from the car, and jogged over to her.

'Hey, Alya,' he said, forcing himself to appear casual.

Alya looked up as she shoved her phone back in her pocket. 'Hey, Vanilla Bean. What's up?'

Adrien stood before her, shuffling uneasily. 'I need to ask you something.'

She raised an eyebrow. 'Shoot.'

Cringing, he asked, 'you didn't tell Marinette that I like her, did you?'

'What? I ain't no snitch.'

'Um, that's a double negative.'

'You know what I mean.'

'Do I?'

Alya sighed, then placed her hands on his shoulders. 'I didn't tell her. That's your job. Besides, I wouldn't do something like that.'

'Thank you,' he breathed.

Alya crossed her arms, looking at him expectantly.

'Yeah,' he drawled, taking a cautious step back. 'You see, I've been thinking, and now I'm not sure whether I like-like her, or if I just like the idea of her.'

He winced as he waited for her reaction.

Alya was staring at him with a blank expression. 'That's actually a pretty good question,' she answered, slowly. 'I mean, yeah, she has a lot of great qualities, but she's never been especially receptive toward you. I'd say you've got a lot to think about.'

'You're not mad?'

She shook her head, with a small smile. 'I'm just glad you're asking yourself this question before you said something to her, and messed with her head.'

Adrien gasped. 'I'd never.'

'Not intentionally,' she agreed, 'but some people aren't so introspective. I'd have to kill you if you jerked her around like that.'

He gulped. 'Ok, good talk.'

He spun on his heel and left to find Nino.

 

* * *

 

An akuma struck during lunch time.

Ladybug sighed as she dodged an attack from the aggrieved tour guide. The woman, Scene It, was barely a threat, apart from a possible copywrite infringement, but she was a nuisance and a woman in need of assistance.

She was defeated easily, and soon, Ladybug was exchanging a celebratory fist bump with Chat Noir under the Eiffel Tower in front of hundreds of people.

Chat Noir slung a companionable arm over her shoulders.

'Good work today, as usual,' he complemented her.

She blushed, bringing her hands up to her mouth to stifle a giggle.

He smiled indulgently. 'You're adorable, Buginette. Or, perhaps it should be adora-bug?'

Lost for words, Ladybug twined her fingers and looked bashfully at the ground. It was rare for him to pay such a personal compliment.

'Well, I have to go before I change back. See you next time, Ladybug.' He extended his staff, and vaulted away.

Just like that, the moment was gone.

Ladybug schooled her expression, then gave the audience a final wave before heading back to school.

She wished Chat Noir paid as much attention to Ladybug as he did Marinette.

'Although, that could cause some problems, too,' she muttered, as she landed on her balcony.

She detransformed, allowing a weary Tikki to rest inside her jacket. She then went down to the family kitchen.

'Hi, Honey, I didn't realise you were home,' Sabine said, with mild surprise.

'Yeah, I'm a ninja,' Marinette joked.

Sabine laughed. 'There's some hot vegetables and salmon here, if you'd like.'

She nodded, and perched on a stool. 'Sounds great, Maman, thanks.'

The rest of the day was quiet. Even Chloe had been uncharacteristically subdued since Adrien reprimanded her. It was a welcome change.

Perversely, rather than settle Marinette's nerves, the peacefulness left her feeling restless. She fidgeted in her seat and absorbed nothing from her lessons.

After school let out, she waved distractedly to Alya, then went home to do her chores.

She assisted in the shop, cleaned the family kitchen, took out the garbage, then went to look at her homework. Unfortunately, her mind didn't want to focus on quiet things.

She paced for an hour before Sabine called her for dinner. She ate quickly, helped Tom clean up, then excused herself, citing the need to finish her homework. She swiped a large handful of biscuits for Tikki as she went.

Back in her room, Marinette resumed pacing.

Tikki watched from the desk, as she built a biscuit wall around herself. 'What's on your mind, Marinette?'

'Nothing. Everything,' she replied, gesticulating wildly.

'Is this about Chat Noir?' Tikki asked, with a sly grin.

'No. I don't know. Yes,' the upward inflection made it sound like a question.

Tikki removed a biscuit from the top of her wall, then shoved it in her mouth whole. 'Tell me what's on your mind,' she suggested, her words badly garbled.

Marinette's pacing and frenzied gesturing increased. 'I love Chat Noir, we've established that. But it would appear that Chat Noir has a thing for Marinette.'

'Isn't that good news?' Tikki was still working on her biscuit, one eye shut as she concentrated on chewing.

'It should be, but I want him to notice Ladybug as well.'

'You said yourself that could pose its own bevy of problems.'

Marinette slumped into her desk chair. 'I can't have it both ways, I know that. He doesn't know I'm the same person, so if he liked both of me he'd either be a cheating cad, or he'd tear himself apart trying to make a decision.'

'Knowing him, which do you think would be more likely?'

'The second one.' Marinette let her head fall to the desk with a thud. 'Ouch.'

Tikki stroked her hair. Marinette bit her tongue at the thought of all the crumbs she was leaving for Marinette to comb out later.

'How about we go out for a run?' Tikki suggested.

Marinette bounced upright. 'Tikki, transform me.'

She ran until her lungs burned, and her legs wobbled. Panting heavily, she then raced up the Eiffel Tower before the lights were turned off. Once at the top, she paused to take in the view.

'I thought I saw a little bug up after her bedtime,' drawled a familiar voice.

Ladybug spun around, and looked down to see Chat Noir grinning up at her from the observation deck. Drawing in a steadying breath, she swung down to join him.

'What brings you here, Kitty?' she asked, coquettishly, ignoring the heat flooding her face at, what she considered, was a bold flirtation.

Chat Noir shrugged. 'I had a lot on my mind, and needed to clear my head. I thought a late-night jaunt would do the trick. You?'

'Same.' Ladybug thrust her hands behind her back to stop herself from touching his hair. She had always wanted to run her fingers through it, and the way the wind tossed it about made it seem especially inviting.

'Do you need to talk about it?' she asked, instead.

Chat Noir sank down to sit with his back resting against the Tower, as he looked out over the city. Ladybug followed his example, watching him closely.

'I appreciate the offer, but this might be too close to identities to talk about safely,' he said.

Ladybug shrugged with one shoulder. 'It should be fine, as long as you don't mention names.'

He smiled at her. 'That's true. All right then, I think I'm in love with someone.'

She gasped and leaned closer. 'Tell me all about it.'

He cocked an eyebrow, but his smile was still in place. 'I never pegged you as a gossip hound. Anyway, I think this girl likes me, too.'

'That's fantastic,' she breathed, her hands curled up under her chin.

'It is, but,' he trailed off, looking at the city lights.

'But what?' she gasped.

He rubbed his neck. 'She likes Chat Noir well enough, but she doesn't seem to like civilian me at all.'

Ladybug stilled as her mind emptied. She could almost feel the wind blowing straight through her head. 'What?'

'Yeah, I know her in my regular life, too.'

Ladybug thought of all the blond guys she knew. There weren't many. She shook her head. Chat Noir had stated before that their identities were to remain a secret, and she didn't want to betray his trust by accidentally figuring him out.

'Have you tried talking to her?' she asked, forcing her mind away from the subject.

'Not yet.'

'Why not?'

'Which brings us to the other problem,' he sighed.

Ladybug tilted her head, confused. 'Huh?'

Chat Noir breathed deeply. 'My kwami pointed out that I may not be in love with her, but rather the idea of her.'

'Your kwami's an idiot. Don't listen to it,' she told him, vehemently.

'I'm sorry, what?'

Ladybug threw her arms out wide. 'This is love. True love. You don't just give up on that because someone says so. You work it out, together. Try spending time with her, and see for yourself.'

'You think so?'

'I know so. Spend more time with her, as Chat Noir and as yourself. She'll come to love you, too, just you watch.'

'What, right now?'

'Yes, absolutely right now. There's no time like the present.'

'I didn't know you were such a romantic,' he chuckled.

Suddenly, Ladybug got to her feet. 'I have to get going. I hope this helped.'

 

* * *

 

Chat Noir watched her go, bewildered.

'She always has been a little strange,' he mumbled.

She had, however, made a good point. He wasn't going to figure anything out by sitting at the top of the Eiffel Tower at night. He stood up and walked to the edge, kneeling on the precipice.

'I'm Batman.'

He then launched himself into the air, and pogoed to Marinette's balcony.

She was sitting in her deck chair, reading a magazine by the light of a string of lanterns.

Chat Noir landed next to her row of pot plants, craning his head to get a look at the front cover of what she was reading. It was upside down.

Straightening up, he said, 'good evening, Princess.'

Marinette flinched violently, launching her magazine over the other side of the balcony. She flailed wildly before she caught herself, and stood up, facing him with a rigidly upright posture.

Her grin looked forced.

'Chat Noir, good evenoon. I mean, hello. What brings you here?'

He lowered his feet to the floor, and leaned against the railing. 'I just wanted to talk.'

He watched with interest as her face turned red.

'Really?' she stammered, 'what about?'

'I want to get to know you better,' he explained.

Marinette held her arms out. 'I'm an open book. Please read me.'

Chat Noir bit his tongue as she turned redder.

'I mean, please ask anything you want,' she elaborated, her arms curling protectively in front of her.

He pushed away from the railing to circle around behind her, then he sat in her chair. Marinette turned to watch him with wide eyes, as she blushed to the tips of her ears.

He tapped his chin while he tried to think of a smooth lead-in. 'How's school going?'

She tilted her head, questioningly. 'It's fine.'

He nodded. 'How about your friends?'

She nodded, uncertainly. 'They're fine, too.'

He floundered, trying to think how to segue into more pertinent subjects. 'What about the kids you don't like?'

Marinette looked lost. 'What about them?'

'They're not giving you a hard time, are they?'

'Well, there's really only one person I actively dislike at school, but she's been blessedly quiet since yesterday.'

Chat Noir's heart palpitated. 'Only one person? There must be others you aren't too keen to see every day.'

She thought for a moment. 'I don't really hate Sabrina, since she's just Chloe's flunky. Alya called her Igor once. But, she's actually pretty decent when Chloe's not around.'

Chat Noir clenched his fists as he felt his palms sweat. 'None of the boys give you any grief?'

Her eyes snapped back to him. 'Not really. They're almost a non-issue. The only boy I'm not especially frond of is Adrien, but lately I've been wondering if I've misjudged him.'

His breath caught. 'What made you change your mind?'

Marinette shrugged as her gaze dropped to the floor. 'He just did something nice for me, is all.'

Chat Noir reached out to hook her wrist. He tugged it lightly, encouraging her to approach him. She squeaked when he pulled her into his lap.

'That's very interesting. Now, could you tell me why you like me?'

Marinette tentatively leaned against him, as he crossed his arms over her belly.

'Are you just here to fish for compliments?' she asked.

'Do you have a problem with that?' he murmured in her ear.

Marinette shivered, with a barely audible peep, then she shook her head.

He chuckled and held her close, kissing the top of her head lightly, as she giggled and squirmed in his arms.

'You're adorable.'

'No,' she corrected him, 'I'm adora-bug.'

There was a moment of silence.

Marinette went completely still, as sweat beaded the back of her neck.

Chat Noir stopped breathing as he stared at her head. 'You're Ladybug.'

He leaned around to look at her face.

Her eyes were darting from side to side. 'Uh,' she drawled.

Chat Noir hoisted himself up straight, then turned her around by the shoulders until she faced him. The hair, her eyes, height and personality, he thought himself an idiot for not seeing it sooner.

He crooked his finger, to gently caress her cheek with his knuckle. 'You're Ladybug. Of course you are.'

Marinette bit her lip. 'You're not angry?'

He smiled tenderly at her. 'No.'

She blushed and ducked her head, peering up at him through her lashes.

Chat Noir laughed and pulled her into a tight hug, enjoying the feeling of having her in his arms. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so happy.

Marinette shifted, placing her hands on his chest. 'Are you purring?'

He coughed as he choked on saliva. 'No.'

'I didn't say you could stop.'

A startled laugh burst out of him. Settling down into the chair with Marinette resting her head on his shoulder, he made a conscious decision to purr, and smiled wide when she snuggled closer.

'Just so we're clear, I like you a lot,' she informed him.

'I like you a lot, too,' he replied, his voice distorted by the purr.


	4. Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the truth comes an unforeseen realisation.

Marinette woke up with a smile. Despite letting her identity slip, and not exactly confirming how her relationship with Chat Noir had changed, she still felt like she'd made progress. Furthermore, he hadn't been upset with her for revealing herself. He'd actually seemed happy about it.

She was relieved. Chat Noir had been most vociferous about their need to keep their identities secret, even from each other. She understood it was for the safety of themselves, their family, and their friends, but she had been keen to know who he was from the day they'd met.

However, it was for those reasons that she didn't mention him possibly revealing his identity. Her reveal had been an accident, and she was fine with that, but she didn't want to pressure him into feeling like he was obligated to reveal himself. She knew what kind of person he was, and trusted him implicitly, and that was enough.

She hummed dreamily as she prepared for school, ignoring the questioning looks from Tikki and her parents.

 

* * *

 

Adrien was concerned. He liked Marinette, of that he was certain, and he was happy she was Ladybug, but he still didn't know how she felt about Adrien.

'You've got that look on your face,' Plagg observed, from where he sat on the desk.

Adrien turned to him. 'What look?'

'That scrunched up, thinky face you make when you're trying not to fart.'

'I do not,' he spluttered, outraged.

'Yeah, you do not fart,' Plagg cackled, phasing through the shoe Adrien threw at him.

'Shut up.'

Adrien stormed over to retrieve his shoe, then resolutely turned his back on Plagg. Sitting on his bed, he tugged his shoes on with wounded pride.

'Adrien, your breakfast is getting cold,' Nathalie called through the door.

He stood up, slinging the strap of his bag over his shoulder. Plagg was draped over the mouse, attempting to stifle his laughter with both arms, and failing miserably.

In a fit of pique, Adrien grabbed his pillow and swung it over his head in a smooth arc, slamming it down on the unsuspecting Plagg. He smirked at the muffled yelp of surprise.

Adrien then slipped from the room, leaving Plagg to catch up on his own.

Gabriel was in the dining room, sipping coffee as he perused the morning paper on his tablet. Adrien schooled his expression, then sat in his seat.

'Good morning, Father.'

'Adrien,' Gabriel nodded in return.

They ate quietly. Adrien was lost in thought, wondering how he could convince Marinette to like him, but had come up with nothing. Desperate for an objective opinion, he turned to Gabriel.

'Father, how do you get a girl to like you?'

Gabriel choked, spitting coffee on the table. 'Aren't you a little young to be thinking about girls?'

'I'm fifteen, remember?' he asked, flatly.

Gabriel cleared his throat, and straightened his cravat. 'Of course. So, who is this girl, and why doesn't she like you already?'

Adrien put his elbows on the table to rest his chin in one hand, ignoring Gabriel's disapproving frown. 'Her name is Marinette, she's a girl in my class and she doesn't like me because she thought I was in on a prank against her last year. I tried to apologise and make up with her, but she wasn't ready to.'

Gabriel nodded for him to continue.

'Regardless of how she feels about me, I still like her a lot. She's an amazing person, with lots of admirable qualities. I just want her to give me a chance.'

'I didn't know I'd raised a masochist,' Gabriel muttered, as he rubbed his forehead with his fingertips.

Blushing, Adrien let the comment slide. Then, he perked up. 'You're a mean old coot. How did you get Mother to fall in love with you? Was it a case of opposites attract?'

Nathalie, who had just been about to enter the room, snorted and turned on her heel to walk back out again.

Gabriel gave Adrien a level stare, with a reproachful hum. 'I won Emilie's heart with impeccable charm and grace. You, however, will have to resort to another method. I suggest an interpretive dance, pheromones, and repeatedly tapping her arms.'

Adrien raised a sceptical eyebrow. 'Tapping her arms?'

'Physical contact is a sure way to get her attention.'

'Yeah, and a restraining order.'

Gabriel scowled at him.

Standing, Adrien said, 'well, thanks for that, I suppose. I'm going to walk to school today. Bye.'

As he rounded the gate, Plagg poked his head out of Adrien's bag.

'That was weird.'

'Father's always weird,' shrugged Adrien.

Plagg grumbled incoherently as he burrowed back into the bag.

 

* * *

 

Marinette twirled into the courtyard, coming to a stop in front of Alya with a final pirouette.

'You're in a good mood,' Alya commented.

'I am,' she agreed, unable to keep the smile from her face.

'You gonna tell me what it is?'

'Nope.'

Alya's expression fell. 'What? You're on cloud nine, and won't tell me why, how come?'

Still smiling wide, Marinette sang, 'it's a secret.'

Alya crossed her arms and harrumphed.

 

* * *

 

Adrien sat on the ground next to Nino, then let himself slide down until his head rested in Nino's lap.

Nino patted his hair. 'What's up, my guy?'

'I'm in love with Marinette,' he sighed.

Nino's eyebrows shot up into his hairline. 'Dude.'

'Yeah.'

They watched as Marinette danced into the courtyard, looking happier than they'd ever seen.

'She is pretty cute,' Nino agreed.

'She is, but she's not too keen on me, though.'

'True. How do you plan on changing her mind?'

Adrien looked up at him with wide eyes. 'I was hoping you'd have a suggestion.'

Nino rubbed his chin with a forefinger and thumb. 'Have you tried being yourself?'

Blowing a dissatisfied raspberry, Adrien grumbled, 'why does everyone keep saying that? I've been myself for the last twelve months, and nada. What else you got?'

Shrugging helplessly, Nino shook his head. 'That's it. You're a nice guy, and chicks dig nice guys. Don't try to change who you are for the sake of someone else. It's not worth it.'

The bell rang. They both heaved a sigh, and followed the herd to class.

 

* * *

 

Alya's phone buzzed shortly before the lunch bell was due to ring. She discreetly slid it out of her pocket, to check the screen under the cover of the desk. Marinette leaned across to look over her shoulder as her akuma alert app flashed a new warning.

'Sweet,' she cheered, 'a new villain.'

Caline frowned at her, but Alya had already packed her bag.

'I've got to cover this for my blog. Alya out,' she called, as she raced out the door.

'Get back here,' Caline shouted after her, uselessly. 'I'm sending a letter to her parents,' she muttered, giving up.

Marinette sighed, hoping Alya had enough sense to stay out of the akuma's line of sight.

Adrien put his hand up.

Caline turned to him with a frustrated expression. 'No. You'll just have to hold it until the bell rings.'

Adrien lowered his hand.

Marinette tapped her desk, impatiently. Five minutes later, the bell sounded. She leapt from her seat, abandoning her belongings without hesitation. In her haste, she missed a step on her way down, and tipped forward. She put her hands out to break her fall, but an arm caught her around the middle.

'Careful, you could've really hurt yourself,' Adrien said as he pulled her back to her feet.

Marinette blinked at him. 'Right, thanks.'

He turned toward the door. 'I have to get going, take care of yourself.'

He waved over his shoulder as he left.

She stayed where she was, staring at the place he had occupied.

'Marinette,' Tikki hissed from her purse, 'the akuma.'

She came back to herself with a start. Glancing around, she realised she was the only one left in the classroom.

She shook her head. 'Right, Tikki, transform me.'

Ladybug swung out of the classroom window, heading to the place she saw on Alya's phone.

She arrived at the Jardins Luxembourg to see a middle aged man in a mustard yellow costume,  spraying people with a hose which attached to a small tank he carried on his back. The people he targeted turned into topiary figures, a leafy parody of themselves as they tried to run away.

'How dare you desecrate these historic gardens with your litter, noise, and mutilation of my plants. Such disrespect must be punished,' he cried.

Ladybug ducked around trees and shrubs until she was close enough to confront him.

'These gardens are here for everyone to enjoy,' she called as she stepped into the open. 'If you want people to appreciate the place more, you should set a better example.'

The akuma spun on her with a snarl. 'I strive, day in and day out, to keep this place pristine, but does anyone thank me for my efforts? No. It's all, get out of here, Jacque, you don't even work here. I only want these gardens to be kept beautiful, is that too much to ask?'

Chat Noir landed behind him. 'Take a chill pill, Jacque. It's not your place to tell people how to behave.'

'My name is Preservathorn,' he shrieked, spinning back around to face Chat Noir.

'That's a mouthful,' Ladybug observed. 'Couldn't Papillon come up with something simpler?'

Preservathorn turned back around with an enraged scream, his hose up and blasting.

 

* * *

 

Chat Noir felt his heart stop.

'No,' he yelled, running forward to tackle Preservathorn.

They fell down with a thud, both struggling to gain the upper hand. Chat Noir tore through the hose, shearing it from the rest of the apparatus.

'How dare you?' Preservathorn demanded, eyes bulging as he alternated between looking at the useless scrap in his hand, and Chat Noir.

They stood up to circle each other, watching warily for any sign of attack. When Chat Noir was where Ladybug had been, he glanced quickly over his shoulder. She was kneeling, one leg outstretched, as she spun her yoyo into a makeshift shield.

She winked up at him. 'Go get him, Kitty.'

Breathing a sigh of relief, he turned back to Preservathhorn.

The fight was short. Chat Noir dismantled Preservathorn's equipment with a few well placed strikes, while Ladybug called for a Lucky Charm. She managed to grab his corrupted item, a small yellow pin on his chest, and smashed it against a tree. She purified the butterfly, then called for her Miraculous Cure.

Jacque sat on the grass, confused, but quickly regained his equilibrium to chase off a pair of boys who had kicked a ball into a tree.

Chat Noir ran to Ladybug, engulfing her in a hug. 'Holy Bast, I thought you were done for.'

She returned his embrace. 'It'll take more than that to get rid of me,' she quipped.

He pulled back to look at her seriously. 'I mean it. Please promise me you'll be more careful.'

She gazed back at him with wide eyes. 'I promise.'

'Can I visit you later?'

She nodded, then her earrings beeped.

'Go find somewhere to detransform. I'll see you tonight,' he vowed, nudging her away.

Ladybug gave him a final nod, then stood up on her tiptoes to place a quick peck on his cheek. 'You take care of yourself, too.' Then, she ran away.

Chat Noir placed his fingertips over the spot on his cheek, heat rushing to his face.

He made his way back to school slowly, thinking hard. He had been thrilled to discover Marinette was Ladybug. He may not have known Marinette very well, but he knew Ladybug inside and out. With that revelation, came the knowledge that he was absolutely in love with Marinette. But what he hadn't foreseen was the heart stopping fear that came with seeing the woman he loved in mortal peril.

Under the mask and spots was Marinette, an ordinary, and breakable girl. A girl with dreams, flaws, and people who loved her. He wouldn't be able to explain it if something were to happen to her.

His desire to keep her safe suddenly morphed into a desperate need to protect her. He knew it was unnecessary and condescending, but she was the love of his life and she willingly put herself in danger for the sake of their city.

He wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to stand the stress.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the day was peaceful, despite Alya's complaints that the attack had been over before she could get there. Yet Marinette felt strained. When she first began working with Chat Noir, she had been afraid for his safety. He was reckless, headstrong, and cocky, a dangerous mix in their line of work. Even if they adhered to all the rules of common sense and safety, there was always the unknown element of the akumas. They were dangerous by nature, and wildly unpredictable; that was reason enough to be wary.

Now that she and Chat Noir were an item, that fear increased.

_What if I can't keep him safe?_  she worried.  _What if I fail, and lose everything? I wouldn't be able to bring him back. Losing him would kill me, too_.

After she got home, Marinette went straight to her room, mumbling about unfinished homework as she walked by Tom and Sabine. She didn't notice whether they responded or not.

She paced her room, chewing on her thumbnail, until she heard a tapping on her access hatch. She scampered up the ladder and opened it, shuffling back to give Chat Noir enough room to drop inside.

He landed on his knees, letting the hatch fall shut behind him. She looked up at it, wondering when it had begun to rain.

'Can I get a towel, or something?' Chat Noir asked. 'I'm dripping all over your bedding.'

Marinette gasped, and moved back down the ladder. A towel hung over the foot of her chaise, so she swept it up and turned back to the ladder.

Chat Noir had already jumped from her loft, landing beside her with a controlled thud. 'Thanks,' he murmured, taking the towel.

She turned away, giving him some modicum of privacy, before she had to turn around and tell him what was on her mind.

'I was scared for you today,' he said.

She turned back in surprise, to see the towel draped over his head. 'I was going to say that to you,' she replied, reaching up to rub his hair dry.

He bent over so she wasn't straining to reach.

'The Cat has always been the Bug's shield, Milady,' he told her.

Marinette paused. 'Who decided that? Certainly wasn't me.'

He shrugged. 'That's just the way it is. Only the Bug can restore the damage caused by akumas. That makes you more important.'

She let go of the towel to grasp his face. Looking him in the eyes, she said, 'we're partners, Kitty. Equals. If you weren't here, I don't think I'd be able to be Ladybug anymore.'

'You can always find another cat.'

'You're not listening. I said if you weren't here. You're more than just your Miraculous, Chat Noir. I want the person, not the title, by my side.'

Chat Noir's eyes began to water. With a small gasp, he pulled her into a crushing hug. 'You have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that,' he whispered, hoarsely.

Marinette hugged him back with equal fervour. 'Did you think I was only in love with the suit? Come on, Chaton, you know me better than that.'

He pulled away from her slowly, staring at her in wonder. 'You love me?'

Heat rushed to Marinette's face. 'Yes,' she whispered, shyly.

Chat Noir stroked her cheek with his thumb. 'I may be a little in love with you too,' he confessed.

'Just kiss already,' Tikki shrieked from the desk.

 

* * *

 

Adrien fell back on his bed with a blissful sigh.

'I kissed her.'

'I'd hardly call that awkward peck a kiss,' Plagg scoffed.

'Shut up. I kissed her and it was magical.'

Plagg rolled his eyes, and flew into the garbage bin.

'Now, I have to get her to like me as myself,' Adrien swore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who put this drama in my crack?! ... ... ... Bwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!  
> omg that sounds so bad. Lol, butt jokes.


	5. Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien gets a chance to improve his relationship with Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is purely self-indulgent twaddle, and I don't care.  
> Let me enjoy the kids being kids.

Marinette breezed into the locker room feeling like her feet were barely skimming the floor. Her belly fluttered, and her heart sang as she sorted out her books, barely noticing the questioning looks people gave her. Even Alya's camera flashing in her face wasn't enough to diminish her smile.

'Ok, something is definitely up. You'd better tell me why you're so happy, or so help me,' she left the threat hanging.

Marinette turned to Alya and grabbed her hands. Spinning her around, Marinette trilled, 'it's love. Once in a lifetime, true and absolute love.'

'She's finally gone insane,' Chloe's snide voice echoed throughout the small room.

'There's no need to be jealous, Chlo,' Adrien laughed. 'I'm sure it'll happen for you too, one day.'

Chloe spluttered in outraged disbelief, as everyone else laughed.

'I think it's nice she's found someone,' he went on. 'I'm happy for you, Marinette. In love looks beautiful on you.'

Marinette and Alya turned to look at him.

'But I thought you,' Alya trailed off, weakly, pointing from him to Marinette.

Marinette nodded at him, feeling magnanimous. 'Thank you, Adrien, that's very nice of you.'

'Who's the lucky guy?' Kim asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

'Who said it was a guy?' Alix challenged, with a wicked grin.

There was a chorus of scandalised  _ooh_ s. Juleka just nodded, approvingly.

Marinette couldn't suppress a cheeky grin. 'Ask no questions, and I'll tell no lies.'

The locker room erupted with cheers and shrieks as everyone interpreted that statement differently.

 

* * *

 

Madame Mendeleiev broke them up into groups to work on a brief presentation they were to show after lunch. Lazily, she had grouped people by the desks they sat at, so Adrien found himself teamed up with Nino, Alya, and Marinette. He had to admit, Madame Mendeleiev's laziness worked in his favour, as this made it so much easier for his mission to get Marinette to like him.

Marinette was clearly still feeling generous as a result of her good mood, as she invited them all back to her place to work on the project, with a free meal supplied by her parents.

They gathered everything they would need, and headed to the bakery, accepting a heaping tray of foodstuffs from Tom as they walked in.

Settling down in Marinette's room, they worked while they ate. Between the four of them, they cobbled together a decent representation of the life cycle of a butterfly, complete with hand drawn illustrations by Marinette, extensive research by Alya, and written out on a large sheet of card by Adrien, who had the neatest handwriting. Nino provided moral support, and music to work to.

'It's pretty, but we were damned lazy,' Alya observed, after they realised they still had most of their lunchbreak left.

'We should get points for aesthetics,' Nino said.

Marinette hummed as she examined the sheet of card. 'Should we have one person talk the class through it, or do we take turns?'

'I volunteer Nino,' Alya called, raising a hand.

'Seconded,' Adrien added, chuckling at the look of betrayal Nino gave him.

'Thirded,' Marinette added. 'Any objections?'

Nino raised his hand.

'Majority rules,' Alya announced, happily.

Nino groaned in defeat.

Adrien patted his back in false sympathy.

Alya collapsed, laying on the floor with a sigh. The others sat down beside her in a loose circle, looking at her curiously as she began to giggle.

'I don't think bullying me into giving the presentation is that funny,' grumbled Nino.

'I'm not laughing at you, Doofus,' Alya snorted. 'I was thinking about this morning.'

Nino cocked an eyebrow. 'Which point, exactly?'

'The part when Adrien told Chloe not to be jealous of Marinette's love life,' she snickered.

Adrien tilted his head. 'Why is that funny?'

Nino wiped away a tear, trying with little success, to stop his own laughter. 'Seriously? Chloe's been trying to get her talons into you for ever.'

Adrien's nose scrunched in disbelief. 'No, we've been friends since we were little, that's all.'

'She wants to marry you,' Alya sang, before dissolving into helpless giggles once more.

'Your babies will be so blonde,' Marinette gasped, bringing her hands up to her mouth.

Rolling back and forth, Alya roared hysterically while holding her sides.

Adrien blushed. 'She's like a sister to me,' he argued, but it went unheard.

'Dude, I feel sorry for you,' Nino told him, as he placed a consoling hand on Adrien's shoulder.

'Why?' he asked, warily.

Clearing his throat, Nino explained, 'if you reject her, Chloe's gonna go running to her Daddy, demanding he make everything better. Mayor Bourgeois is as crooked as a dog's hind leg. I wouldn't put it past him to try and buy you from your old man, simply to shut Chloe up.'

'Father would never sell off his own flesh and blood,' Adrien scoffed.

'But he is a businessman,' Alya reminded him, with a sly wink.

Marinette put her hands up. 'Guys, come on. Gabriel Agreste wouldn't prostitute his best commodity. It would reflect badly on his name, and the brand would suffer.'

Alya and Nino nodded, acknowledging the point.

'None of you are the favourite,' Adrien groused, as he crossed his arms and pouted.

They teased each other good naturedly until Sabine called up to them, reminding them of school. They packed up, and returned to class, Nino making their presentation while the others stood in dramatic poses behind him.

However, Adrien's mind was focussed on Marinette. He took it as a good sign that she was willing to banter with him. He had never seen her so open and happy in his presence, so he dared let himself hope that she was warming up to him.

Yet it was her off-hand comment that really had him thinking. He didn't want to have children with Chloe, but he couldn't help but wonder what his children would look like if Marinette were their mother.

 

* * *

 

Ladybug swung around the city on her patrol route. The city was calm, the air was crisp, and all around her people were settling in for the night.

It felt good to be out at night. There was less chance of being seen, so she made a game of moving from shadow to shadow, high above the heads of the unsuspecting people below.

Pausing to catch her breath atop the Kids Plus TV building, Ladybug peered from between two billboards to smirk at the few people still out.

'If you wanted to play hide and seek, Buginette,' said a teasing voice, 'you'll need to try harder than that.'

She turned around slowly, giving her heart time to ease its rapid staccato, before she spoke. 'Are you saying you want me to hide from you?'

'Never,' Chat Noir replied, strutting out of the shadows to grasp her hands.

Ladybug curled her fingers around his as a blush warmed her face. 'So, what brings you out here?'

His gaze dropped to their hands. 'I wanted to see you.'

'But then I kept hiding, making it harder for you to catch up to me,' she guessed with a light laugh.

'You did make it a little harder, but I have the advantage of night vision.'

'Ah, of course,' she said, with a nod. 'You cheated.'

He spluttered in affront, but didn't let go of her hands.

'Anyway,' Ladybug breezed on, 'I seem to recall telling you to spend time with me on both sides of the mask. Have you done that?'

'You know I have,' he answered, with a flirtatious wink.

Her blush returned. 'I meant, have you spent time with me as yourself?'

Chat Noir looked pleased. 'I have, actually.'

'Oh?' she raised an eyebrow. 'Will you tell me when?'

His hold on her hands tightened as he pulled her closer. 'You know, if you think about it a little more carefully, you could probably figure me out easily. You're clever like that.'

Her breath caught. 'Do you want me to figure you out?'

'Yes,' he replied, voice dropping an octave. 'I thought that was obvious by now.'

Ladybug gazed at him, shocked. 'I've been trying not to think of it, 'cause you always said our identities are our biggest secret. Are you sure?'

Chat Noir stared intently back, as he raised a hand to brush her cheek with his knuckles. 'Absolutely.'

Ladybug gulped, nerves making her belly flip. 'Can I have a clue?'

He hummed as he considered the request. Finally, he said, 'butterflies.'

She blinked. 'Seriously? That's what you're giving me?'

Chat Noir merely shrugged. 'Like I said, you're clever.'

'Fine. How many guesses do I get?'

'Let's stick with the standard three,' he answered, running his fingers through her pigtail.

Ladybug gasped in displeasure. 'I only get three guesses to figure you out? What happens if I don't get it?'

Maintaining eye contact, Chat Noir gripped her jaw carefully with his fingertips, and leaned in close. 'I don't know. I suppose I'll have to think of a penalty.'

He smirked at her surprised peep, then stepped back. 'You have twenty four hours, Ladybug. I suggest you use them wisely.'

With that, he extended his staff, and vaulted away.

Ladybug went home, feeling a mix of pleasant anticipation, the thrill that came with a challenge, and anxiety about what would happen after her three guesses were up, whether they were successful or not.

 

* * *

 

Adrien slipped in through his bathroom window, ducking straight into the shower to wash away the day's grime. Plagg went into the bedroom to pretend to hunt for wild cheeses.

When Adrien emerged from the bathroom, Plagg was playing with the wrappers of his defeated cheeses, draping them over himself like royal robes.

'Very chic,' Adrien complimented him.

'I am a noble hunter,' declared Plagg. 'I wear the skins of my prey.'

Rolling his eyes, Adrien replied, 'sure, Buddy.'

He then crawled into bed, laying on his back as he pulled his blankets up to his chin. He squeezed his eyes shut, but a grin spread across his face. 'She's going to find out. I know she will.'

Plagg drifted above him, with a cheese wrapper still shrouding his head. He had chewed eye holes in it so he could see where he was going. 'I thought she didn't like you. Shouldn't you be more worried?'

'Probably, but I don't think so.'

'That doesn't make sense.'

'You don't make sense.'

Plagg let himself drop. He landed on Adrien's face with a vindictive cackle, as Adrien made an exclamation of disgust.

'Get off me, malodourous vermin.'

'Vermin?' Plagg echoed, incensed.

Adrien plucked him up by the tail, with a scowl. 'Yes, vermin.'

Plagg crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out.

'Things will be fine with Marinette,' Adrien went on. 'We had a great day today. She invited me into her house, her room, where we talked and joked together. She herself said she didn't hate anyone, except for Chloe.'

'Whatever you say, Kid,' Plagg conceded, with poor grace.

'It's going to be fine,' repeated Adrien vehemently.

He let go of Plagg and burrowed into his blankets.

 

* * *

 

'Are you sure you want to do this?' asked Tikki, as she sat on the desk to watch Marinette pace.

'Of course I'm sure,' she replied, waving her hands erratically. 'I've wanted to know who he is since day one.'

Tikki dragged a biscuit from her pile into her lap, taking a bite when it went by her mouth. 'But he said the girl he was in love with didn't like him. In case you've forgotten, that girl is you.'

Marinette hummed, then sat at her desk to retrieve a pen and a notepad.

'What're you doing?' Tikki leaned over, eyeing the paper as Marinette began to write.

'I'm making a list of all the blond guys I know. If there's someone I'm friends with, I can rule him out. That'll just leave me with the ones I don't like, or don't know.'

'What about that butterfly clue Chat Noir gave you?'

'You're right. How does that factor into this?' she mused. With a shrug, she turned back to her page.

The list was very short after she ruled out Ivan and Kim, for having dyed tufts of hair, and had been seen in the presence of Chat Noir. None of them had any connections to butterflies, either.

'Now you're just left with two people,' Tikki observed.

Marinette nodded. 'I'll come back to this with fresh eyes in the morning.'

'Good call,' chirped Tikki. 'It's already late, and you can't think straight when you're tired.'

She changed into her pyjamas, and snuggled into her bed, wishing Tikki a good night as she turned off her lamp.

Sleep didn't come right away. A small part of her mind worried at the reminder that Chat Noir didn't think she would like him. However, she struggled to think of a boy she hated. Marinette was sure she would love him, regardless. She knew Chat Noir almost as well as she knew herself, and she was certain he was her soul mate.

_Of course I'll love him_ , she told herself.  _We're meant to be_.


	6. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's more revelations!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, long chapter!  
> You know, I'm glad I never committed to one of those Month long writing prompt challenges. Just this one week thing is kicking my butt. I'm so tired!  
> Can anyone guess which scene in this whole fic I'd like to see a fan artist to re-create?

Dismissing all other obligations, Marinette returned to her list of possible Chat Noir candidates the following morning. No new revelations had come to her during the night, so she stared at the two names, chewing her lip thoughtfully, and trying to remember if she had ever seen either of them in the same room as Chat Noir.

 

* * *

 

Adrien awoke, and stretched lazily, languishing in a sleepy haze. He adored being able to sleep in. It was a rare pleasure, so he took advantage of the times when he had no early morning photoshoots, school, or other duties, to delight in the warmth of his bed.

Plagg began to whimper. 'No, come back, cheese.'

Lifting the corner of a pillow, Adrien smothered a laugh at the sight of Plagg twitching in his sleep.

He poked him awake. 'Hey, you're dreaming. Your camembert isn't going anywhere.'

With an inelegant snort, Plagg roused. He blinked up at Adrien blearily, with his mouth hanging open. 'Wassat?'

'Your cheese is right where you left it.'

Plagg became lucid immediately. With a happy squeal, he flew into the trash bin. 'Good morning, my beauties.'

Adrien gagged. Desperately wishing to avoid listening to Plagg eat his breakfast, he went about his morning ablutions, mournfully leaving the comfort of his bed.

After he was dressed, he went downstairs for his own meal. To his surprise, Gabriel was already at the dining table, the remains of his breakfast set aside while he drank his coffee, and read the news on his tablet.

'Wow, Father, joining me for breakfast for the second time this week. Is the world coming to an end?'

Gabriel didn't look up. 'Roll back the attitude, Son.'

Adrien took his seat, while a staff member set a plate before him. He ate in silence, preoccupied with thoughts of Marinette.

As if Gabriel had read his mind, he asked, 'how are things going with the girl who hates you?'

Adrien put his cutlery down. 'She never hated me, I don't think. At least, she's beginning to see me in a better light. I'll bet it's actually because I'm friends with Chloe. She really detests Chloe, and vice versa. But, to answer your question, my relationship with her has improved noticeably.'

Gabriel nodded, sagely. 'I see my advice worked, then. You're welcome.'

'What advice?' Adrien scoffed, scrunching his nose up.

'My suggestion of an interpretive dance, pheromones, and tapping her wings, I mean, arms.'

He took a nonchalant sip of his coffee.

Adrien stared at him, hard, the cogs in his mind turning slowly.

'Father,' he began, cautiously. 'Did you tell me to act like a butterfly?'

Gabriel snorted, derisively. 'Of course not, that would be ridiculous. You're a boy, not a bug. Why would you even ask such an absurd question?'

'This week, my group and I did a project on the lifecycle and habits of butterflies. What you suggested matched their courtship ritual perfectly. Why would that be, Father?' Adrien folded his arms on top of the table, looking at Gabriel expectantly.

'You're imagining things. It was a coincidence.'

Adrien frowned. 'Which is it, coincidence, or my imagination?'

'That's enough,' Gabriel told him, sternly. 'I am the parent here. I don't have to be interrogated by you.'

A sudden thought occurred to Adrien, the cogs in his mind finally suppling the answer. In that moment, he was absolutely sure he was correct. 'You're Papillon, aren't you?'

'Yes. I mean, no. Stop saying such unreasonable things.'

'Oh my Bast, you so are,' he exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

Gabriel scowled at him. 'Fine, it's true. But so what if I am? There's nothing you can do about it. Besides, we're family. You wouldn't betray me, the only family you have left.'

Adrien's eyes darted from side to side. 'No,' he drawled, 'of course not.'

He took a cautious step backwards. 'I have some,' he snapped his fingers, 'homework. I have homework I have to catch up on. I'll just be going to my room, now. See ya,' he called, as he spun around and fled.

 

* * *

 

Feeling like she wasn't making any progress, Marinette transformed and leapt from her balcony, letting the rush of wind clear her mind. She raced around the city until midday, when she paused on top of a building to watch the passers-by for a while.

Across the road, she saw one of her possible candidates exit a café, licking his fingers as he turned to walk away.

Sensing an opportunity, Ladybug swung over to his side of the street, and stalked him until he turned down an infrequently used alley. There, she jumped down to land in front of him, startling a yelp from the boy.

She knelt on one knee, taking him in, inch by inch, as she slowly stood up. He wore red and white shoes, grey trousers, and a red knitted jumper. He had blue-green eyes, pale skin, and a slight build. She didn't know his name, but she supposed ignorance could be interpreted as dislike, if a person were insecure enough.

The boy had frozen in place, one foot back, and with his arms raised defensively, as if he were about to flee.

'Ladybug,' he stammered. 'Is there an akuma? Do I need to find somewhere safe to hide?'

She suppressed a sigh. This boy was not Chat Noir.

'No, there's no akuma,' she assured him, with a smile. 'Sorry for frightening you. I just missed my jump, and had to make an emergency landing here, that's all.'

'Oh, that's a relief. Thanks for all your hard work, Ladybug,' he said, waving to her as walked away.

She tossed her yoyo up, and reeled herself back up to the rooftops, suddenly faced with an undeniable truth.

 

* * *

 

Adrien stayed in his room for the remainder of the morning, pacing from his bed to the bathroom door, and back again, as he tried to think of a course of action.

His thought process was disturbed by Gabriel periodically sticking his head in the door, to check up on him, and make sure he hadn't notified the authorities.

Adrien was in a conundrum. Gabriel was his father, and the only family he had left. However, he still had a duty to uphold, as Chat Noir and as a citizen of Paris. He was honour bound on two fronts to see Gabriel arrested.

'Uh-oh,' Plagg muttered, from where he sat on the keyboard.

Adrien was about to ask what was wrong, when there was a loud bang from behind him.

Spinning around, he saw Ladybug standing on his windowsill, one leg still poised after she had kicked his window open. Frowning fiercely, she jumped inside, and marched right up to him, until they were standing toe to toe.

He gulped, but held his ground. 'Hey there, Ladybug. What're you - '

'I know it's you, Chat Noir,' she interrupted him, her hands on her hips.

His eyes widened, then softened as he gazed at her. 'I knew you'd figure it out.'

She backed up a step, suddenly looking uncertain.

Adrien's posture relaxed, as he indicated the chair behind him. 'Would you like to sit down?'

Ladybug nodded, then collapsed onto his bed like a puppet whose strings had just been cut.

He sat tentatively beside her. 'I know this is a shock, be we have more pressing matters to attend to, first.'

She sat up. 'Like what? What could possibly be more important than our identities?'

'Finding out Papillon's identity,' he supplied, with an upward inflection.

She blinked at him. 'Say what, now?'

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. 'I know who Papillon is. I just don't know what to do about it.'

'We kick his butt, that's what we do,' she told him vehemently, clearly setting aside the issue of his identity in the wake of this new revelation.

He shook his head. 'It's not that simple.'

'Why not?' she demanded.

'Because,' he groaned, unable to look directly at her, 'he's my father.'

She stared at him with wide eyes. 'How did you find out?'

'It was actually because of our science presentation. Father gave me some advice on how to, uh, interact with girls. What he described was the courtship behaviours of butterflies. Then, it just struck me, you know? All the pieces fit.'

Ladybug fell still. 'Tikki, detransform me.'

Plagg flew out of hiding to greet the new kwami. 'Hey, Red. This is my boy, Adrien. He's a sap, and a bit of a wet blanket, but he's good people. Adrien, meet Tikki.'

Tikki nodded at Adrien. 'Nice to meet you.'

'You too,' he replied.

'Plagg,' Tikki went on, 'this is Marinette. She's nicer than you.'

'That's what you say about all your wielders,' he snorted. 'S'up, Pigtails.'

Marinette gave a feeble wave in return.

Plagg nudged Tikki in the side. 'Wanna check out my secret cheese stash?'

Tikki clung to Marinette's face for a moment, before letting go. 'I'll be right back,' she promised. 'Ok, Plagg, show me what you got.'

They flew away, twirling around each other in an intricate dance toward the bathroom.

Turning back to Marinette, Adrien placed his hand over hers. 'I'm sorry, I know this is a lot to take in.'

He stopped talking when he heard the bedroom door handle turn. In a panic, he grasped Marinette's cheeks, and pulled her into a kiss. She squeaked in surprise, her hands flying up to cover his, but rather than push him away, she melted into it.

In the doorway, Gabriel cleared his throat. 'I don't recall giving you permission to sneak girls in here,' he said, reproachfully.

'Asking would defeat the purpose of sneaking,' Adrien pointed out.

'Touché. Carry on.' Gabriel closed the door after himself.

'Oh my God,' Marinette gasped, hiding her face in her hands as she blushed crimson.

Adrien shuffled backwards. 'Sorry, I panicked. He knows I figured him out.'

'He knows?' she whisper-screamed.

'Only that I know who he is. He doesn't know about either of us,' he assured her, holding his hands up.

Marinette leaned back, one hand curling over her lips while the other clutched his blanket. She wouldn't look directly at him, and her blush had yet to fade.

'He's your dad. What do you want to do?'

'I always imagined it would come down to this epic battle, where you would dramatically rip Papillon's Miraculous right off of him. Now, I just want to punch him in the face, steal his Miraculous while he's down, and run for it.'

Marinette wrung her hands. 'I know he's you dad, but he's terrorised Paris for over a year now. He has to face the consequences.'

'I know,' he sighed. 'I just wish it hadn't been him.'

 

* * *

 

Showing monumental willpower, Marinette set aside her reaction to his identity in the face of the bigger problem. Only deep, deep down did she allow her inner self to scream into the void.

She stood up and started to pace, in an attempt to ease her restlessness. 'Ok, so your dad is Papillon. You're Chat Noir, and your dad is Papillon. Jesus, how messed up is that?'

'Focus, Marinette,' he murmured, still sitting on the bed.

'Right, focussing. So focussed. One hundred percent focussed on how wrong that is,' she exclaimed, her voice rising with each word. 'Seriously, what was Fu thinking?'

Tilting his head, Adrien asked, 'who?'

Marinette dropped her arms and turned to him. 'The person who gave us our jewellery. I think we ought to consult him on this.'

He nodded. 'I think you're right. Let's go.'

Adrien rose, calling to Plagg and Tikki. Marinette told them they were going to see Fu, then held her purse open for them. The kwamies settled comfortably inside, smiling up at her as she snapped the clasp shut.

Adrien then led her by the hand down to the foyer.

'Where are you two off to?' Gabriel asked, as he stood in the doorway of his office.

'We're going on a date,' Adrien lied, holding up their joined hands as evidence. 'See?'

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. 'Aren't you going to introduce us?'

'Hell no,' he retorted. 'You'll scare her away.'

Before Gabriel had a chance to respond, Adrien tightened his grip on her hand, and power walked out the door, not slowing down until they were two blocks away.

'Fu's place is back that way,' Marinette informed him, pointing to a street behind them.

He paused, looking sheepish. Marinette rolled her eyes, and took the lead, tugging him back down the direction they'd come. She supposed she couldn't fault him for his sudden flight. Their greatest enemy was also his father, and neither of them had a solution. She was impressed he had held himself together so well.

She knocked on the door of the humble massage parlour, then pushed it open.

'Hello?' she called, 'Master Fu?'

Fu shuffled in from a back room. 'Hello, Marinette, how are you? I see you've brought a friend. Would you like the buy one, get one free special?'

'We aren't here for a back rub, Old Man,' Plagg said, phasing through the purse.

Fu nodded. 'I see, I see. Come this way,' he instructed, waving them in.

They sat at a low table in a rear room, while Fu poured tea. Tikki and Plagg flew off to meet Wayzz, then proceeded to fly around in an elaborate game of chasies.

'Ladybug, Chat Noir, I see you've decided to disclose your identities,' Fu observed.

Adrien ducked his head and cleared his throat.

'Yes,' Marinette answered, with a light blush, 'we did. But that's not entirely why we're here today.'

'It's not?'

'Master Fu,' Adrien began, 'did you know my father is Papillon?'

Fu's eyes bulged. 'No,' he gasped, in disbelief. 'That's messed up.'

'That's what I said,' Marinette shrieked.

'So, you didn't know?' Adrien asked.

Shaking his head, Fu continued to stare at Adrien. 'I had no notion. I gave you the Cat because you demonstrated the kindness and compassion necessary to wield such destructive powers, and not misuse them. Also, because Ladybug needed a partner.'

Adrien sat back with an understanding hum.

Marinette felt dubious. 'Then, why did you choose me to become Ladybug?'

'Ah, because you were the only one brave enough to face the ferocious oncoming traffic to rescue an elderly man.'

'Isn't that a little arbitrary?' she asked, her eyebrows shooting up at the explanation.

'Yes, completely,' Fu agreed, smiling and nodding.

'Back to the issue at hand,' Adrien cut in. 'My father is Papillon. What are we supposed to do about that?'

'You defeat him, and return his Miraculous to me,' Fu said.

Adrien gave him a flat stare. 'That is spectacularly unhelpful.'

Marinette held up a finger. 'No, no, I think I get it. You're saying we should deal with him the same way we'd deal with any other enemy. Jump in as Ladybug and Chat Noir, confront him, defeat him, take his item, and bring it here to be purified. Right?'

'Eh, close enough,' Fu shrugged.

'Wait a second,' interjected Adrien. 'Marinette, you said he needs to be held accountable. Are you suggesting we call the cops after we've taken his Miraculous?'

Marinette stalled, uncertain where he was taking his argument.

'I'm not sure if that's the right course of action, since for one, he's my dad, and two, if we take his Miraculous away, we have no proof.'

Marinette hummed thoughtfully, as she curled a finger over her lips.

'That is a quandary,' said Fu, smiling beatifically.

'Maybe we should cross that bridge when we get to it,' she suggested, finally.

Adrien frowned, but nodded.

Marinette turned back to Fu. 'How do you think we should take him down? Any advice would be welcome.'

Fu stroked his goatee while he thought. 'I think you should punch him in the face, and kick him while he's down, so to speak.'

'Hey,' Adrien protested.

Marinette punched him in the arm. 'You said the same thing, not one hour ago.'

Glaring back at her, he replied, 'he's my dad. Only I can suggest physical violence.'

'Is that your solution?' asked Fu.

'No,' Adrien shouted.

Fu pouted. 'Pity.'

Marinette bit her lip. Their bickering wasn't helping, and now that she knew who Papillon was, she wanted to end his reign of terror, once and for all.

'Adrien,' she said, swivelling to face him. 'Let's go get something to eat, then we can go back to your place to think of a plan. Ok?'

He gave her a questioning look. 'Is it really wise to do that at my place?'

'Trust me,' she told him, with a wink.

 

* * *

 

Adrien bought them both a late lunch at a small café, then led her back to his place, still feeling apprehensive about discussing their plans right under Gabriel's nose.

'Relax,' she whispered, as they entered the foyer. 'The trick to any good deception is to walk around like you own the place. Confidence is key.' She stood behind him, and gripped his shoulders firmly. She then pulled them back, forcing him to stand up straight. He felt something in his spine click.

Gabe walked out of his office. 'Did you have a nice date?'

Adrien's stomach lurched. 'Yes,' he squeaked. Clearing his throat, he tried again. 'Yes, Father, thank you.'

Marinette stepped out from behind him. Waving at Gabriel, she said, 'my name is Marinette. It's an honour to meet you, Sir.'

'Yes, it is,' he agreed, haughtily. Then, his eyes sharpened. Turning to Adrien, he raised a questioning eyebrow. 'This is the girl who dislikes you?'

Red faced, Adrien stared at the floor and nodded.

'I see you managed to trick her, I mean, convince her to like you back.'

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck, trying to think of a believable answer.

'Is that what you thought?' she gasped, in exaggerated shock. She turned back to Gabriel, one hand placed theatrically against her cheek. 'I never disliked him, quiet the opposite, in fact. The problem was, I didn't know how to express my feelings. I never meant to make you feel bad, Adrien.'

He floundered, caught off guard by her blatant lie. 'Well, when you refused to talk to me,' he trailed off, weakly.

Gabriel shot her a level stare as he tutted. 'Hurting isn't flirting, Mademoiselle.'

Marinette turned away, her cheeks a light pink. 'I know that now. I'm sorry for the pain and confusion, Adrien.'

'That's ok,' he stammered, 'it won't happen again.'

'It won't, I promise,' she vowed.

Gabriel gave a curt nod. 'Very good. Now, don't do anything I wouldn't do,' he told them, as he made to re-enter his office.

'I don't know if that leaves us too many options, or none at all,' Adrien admitted.

Gabriel slammed the door behind himself.

Up in his room, Adrien sat beside Marinette on the couch while Plagg and Tikki hid in the garbage bin.

'It stinks of cheese in here,' Tikki complained.

'That's just my natural musk, Babe,' Plagg informed her.

Adrien waited for Marinette to speak, but she looked deep in thought with her legs crossed, and brow furrowed, as she tapped her chin.

Adrien shifted, feeling awkward. 'So, that's my dad. What do you think?'

'He's kinda hot. I mean, where do you think he wears his Miraculous? I didn't see any jewellery on him.'

Adrien glanced at her sidelong. 'It sure would help if we knew what the Butterfly Miraculous looked like,' he said, loudly.

'It's a brooch,' Tikki shrieked from within the bin. 'It's small, purple, opens like a locket, and had a stylised butterfly on the front.'

'Thank you, Tikki,' Adrien and Marinette called, simultaneously.

'Now, the question is where would he wear such a thing?' Marinette mused.

Adrien shook his head. 'He wears so many layers, it could be anywhere. Under his coat, his vest, his cravat.'

Marinette suddenly jerked upright. 'His cravat,' she exclaimed. 'He's using the brooch as a cravat pin. I'd bet my earrings on it.'

'Oy,' Tikki hollered, warningly.

'How are we supposed to get to that?' moaned Adrien.

The door handle creaked. Quickly, Marinette grabbed his collar with both hands, and yanked him closer. Adrien prevented himself from crashing into her by bracing one hand on the back of the couch, but she didn't stop until their lips touched.

There was silence from the doorway, but Adrien doubted he would have heard anything if Gabriel had spoken. Either Marinette had done some research, or she was a quick study, since she was fast becoming an adept kisser, easily learning which way to tilt her head, and the actions he liked. He found himself responding in kind.

When they pulled away, the door was closed.

'Wow,' he murmured.

Marinette turned pink, and glanced away.

Suddenly, realisation dawned. 'So, that's why you wanted to come back here,' Adrien smirked. 'You just wanted an excuse to kiss me again.'

She went from rosy to vermillion in an instant. 'That strategy worked last time, that's all,' she explained, sounding defensive. 'We came back here to assure Papillon that you hadn't snitched, and he would never suspect we were planning his defeat under his own roof.'

Adrien nodded his understanding. 'All good points, but I still think you wanted to kiss me again.'

He wiggled his brows at her.

'Down, Kitty. Your Chat Noir is showing.'

Adrien's eyes flicked automatically to his lap. 'No, it isn't.'

Marinette slapped her forehead with a long-suffering groan.

 

* * *

 

They spoke until the sun began to set, pouncing on each other and making out whenever they heard someone at the door. Sometimes it was a false alarm, sometimes not, but they agreed it was better to be safe than sorry. In total, they kissed fourteen times; she'd kept count.

However, they reached no consensus on what they should do about Gabriel.

Marinette's phone buzzed with a text.

'That's my mum. She wants me to come home.'

'You'd better not keep her waiting,' Adrien advised, as he helped her to her feet.

Tikki phased into the purse before Adrien opened the bedroom door. Then, Adrien took Marinette's hand as they walked into the foyer.

Gabriel emerged from his office. 'Good evening, Mademoiselle. Please extend my greetings to your parents.'

She forced herself to smile at him. 'Will do. Thanks for having me, Adrien.'

He smirked back at her. 'If only.'

She slapped his arm as she smiled wryly at him. 'See you tomorrow?'

'Tomorrow?' he echoed.

'Yes, you should get to sleep early tonight. You need your rest.'

He looked at her closely. 'Really, tomorrow? You're certain?'

She returned his stare. 'Yes. It's important you be well rested.'

Nodding, he conceded her point. 'All right. Good night, Marinette.'

'Good night, Adrien.'

He gave her a peck on the cheek, and watched from the doorway as she walked out the gate. There, she turned to give him a final wave before heading home.

'Did you get much planning done?' asked Tikki.

Marinette sighed. 'Not really. We may end up just winging it.'

'Isn't that how you always end up doing it?'

'Pretty much.'

'So, how do you feel about Adrien being Chat Noir?'

Marinette paused to think on her feelings. 'I think I'm good with it,' she answered with a small smile.

That night, she shared a normal meal with her parents, which felt almost absurd in light of so many revelations. Afterward, she went to bed, deciding to follow her own advice on getting enough rest. Sleep, however, was a long time coming.


	7. Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The showdown nobody asked for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter!   
> It's rubbish, so don't expect anything great or meaningful, or even particularly funny.  
> Thank you for staying until the end, I appreciate your Reader's Integrity.  
> Until next time!

Adrien awoke feeling tired and muzzy. Despite his best efforts, he had not been able to sleep well, tossing and turning late into the night, and plagued by strange dreams when he did manage to drift off.

He sighed in resignation, rubbing his eyes before he levered himself out of bed, and into the bathroom.

When he came out, he saw that Plagg had crawled into the warm spot, and now lay on his back, drooling into the sheets. Adrien curled his lip, then turned to go to the dining room.

'You're up early,' Gabriel observed. He was sitting at the dining table, already halfway through his breakfast.

'Morning, Father. Turned anyone into a monster yet, today?'

'Not yet, but the day is young.'

A staff member brought Adrien his meal, then quickly exited the room. Looking curiously after her, a question popped into his mind.

'Do the household staff know about your secret hobby?'

Gabriel huffed into his coffee cup. 'Of course not.'

'What about Nathalie?'

'Oh, she's known since the get go.'

Adrien's eyebrows shot up. 'You told her, but not me?'

'I didn't think you'd understand. You're hopelessly idealistic.'

He held his hands out, palms up. 'I can't understand if you don't explain anything. Couldn't you at least try telling me why, before you write me off?'

Turning to him, Gabriel raised one eyebrow. 'Very well, I did it for two reasons.'

'Which are?'

Ticking off on his fingers, Gabriel went on. 'First, because I'd like to bring your mother back from wherever she's gone.'

Adrien fell still with a soft gasp. 'You did all this for mother?'

Gabriel wiped away a tear. 'I do miss her so.'

'I do, too,' he confessed, looking down at his hands. 'What's the second reason?'

'I want to be a mermaid.'

Adrien almost inhaled his tongue. 'You what?' he coughed.

'You heard me. I know there's a formula which allows a Miraculous wielder to transform into an aquatic lifeform. It was pictured in a book I own. Ever since I was a boy, I've dreamt of a life under the sea, and now that wish is almost a reality.'

Adrien spluttered, struggling to find words.

'I wouldn't expect you to understand, Son. You've never felt the pull of the ocean. But Emilie and I used to dream of living by the sea. When I get her back, I'll make our wish come true, but better, 'cause we'll be in the sea, rather than its next door neighbour.'

'Ok, you need to come back from crazy town now,' Adrien told him.

'I'm not mad, Adrien. If I were insane, I wouldn't blink. Do I look like I'm not blinking?' He stared at Adrien with wide, unblinking eyes.

Drawing in a deep breath, Adrien said, 'all righty then.'

Satisfied, Gabriel nodded and returned to his meal.

Adrien turned back to his own breakfast, but didn't taste anything. When he finished, he politely asked to be excused.

'You may, but you're to stay in your room today. Give your jaw some time to rest after the workout you gave it yesterday.'

Blushing furiously, Adrien stammered, 'it wasn't that much.'

Gabriel just gave him a look over the rims of his glasses.

Without another word, Adrien spun on his heel to retreat to his room.

One the door was securely closed behind him, he tugged on his hair and paced. 'My father's insane,' he chanted. 'Hopelessly, and utterly insane.'

Plagg sat on the couch to eat, ignoring the crisis behind him.

'What do I do? Call the cops? He's in no fit mind to stand trial. What options does that leave me? Plagg,' he wailed, 'help me.'

 

* * *

 

Marinette spent the morning staring vacantly at a dark computer monitor, as she thought about the revelations of the day before. She believed she owed it to herself to get her emotions sorted before she saw Adrien again.

She had never doubted her feelings for Chat Noir, and had sworn to love him, whoever he turned out to be. But she had habitually disliked Adrien since the day she met him.

_Do I still love him?_  she asked herself. She thought about it for a long moment.  _If I tell him no, things would change irreparably between us. I may never see him again, after we defeat Papillon_.

That thought mad her gut clench, her heart ache, and her eyes water. The idea of not seeing him again, of him turning his back on her, was too terrible to contemplate.

_It's official. I do love him, but what is this lingering feeling of discomfort?_

She turned to Tikki. She had built herself a throne made out of biscuits, and had nibbled down another to use as a sceptre. She sat regally, surveying the room through narrowed eyes.

'Hey, Tikki,' Marinette began.

Tikki turned to her with a haughty expression. 'Yes?'

Marinette stifled a snicker. 'Oh, Your Majesty, I do find myself in something of a quandary.'

'Go on,' encouraged Tikki, with a nod.

'I must confess, I believe myself to be truly in love with Adrien Agreste, but there is an unease in my breast which I cannot comprehend.'

Tikki hummed as she slapped her sceptre against her free arm. 'We believe your issue to be guilt, oh Simple One. Until recently, you have treated Monsieur Agreste with disdain. Now that you have realised your true feelings, you feel bad for behaving in such a  churlish manner.'

'Of course,' gasped Marinette. 'Your Most Gracious Eminence, how do I erase the ache in my heart?'

'Of course, you must apologise, ye of Little Brains. Assure him also, that you bear no ill will, and that you love him beyond measure.'

'Thank you so much for your wisdom, Most Divine and Benevolent Goddess.'

Suddenly, the door burst open. Tikki hid behind her throne as Alya stormed into the room.

'What in the ever loving heck, Girl? I've been trying to call and text you since yesterday. Why haven't you answered?'

Marinette reached for her phone. With a start, she realised it had been turned off. Abashed, she showed the evidence to Alya.

Smacking a hand against her forehead, Alya sighed. 'Why was your phone off?'

Marinette shrugged, uttering an I-don't-know noise.

With a groan, Alya sank into the spare desk chair. As she spun it lazily about, she spotted Tikki's throne.

'Didn't your parents teach you not to play with your food?' she asked, reaching to take a biscuit.

Tikki lunged over the back of the throne, hissing and gnashing her teeth.

Alya screamed and scrambled back, falling out of her chair as she cradled her hand against her chest.

'What the shit is that thing?' she shrieked.

Marinette half rose, hands outstretched, attempting to calm them both down at once. 'Alya, this is Tikki. Tikki, don't bite Alya. She's friendly, remember?'

Tikki subsided with a final growl, but still crouched possessively over her chair, glaring at Alya.

Alya got shakily to her feet, keeping a wary eye on Tikki. Wordlessly, she righted her chair to roll it over to Marinette's other side.

'I need explanations. Now,' she grumbled.

Marinette drew in a deep breath. 'Tikki is a kwami, and with her powers combined with my earrings, I can turn into Ladybug. Since day one, I've been in love with Chat Noir, like, majorly in love. But it wasn't until this week when I discovered he likes me back. Not as Ladybug, since we didn't know each other's identities, but as regular me. He loves civilian me. I didn't know how that could be, since Marinette has only had a few encounters with him, but he explained it was because he knew me in his regular life, too. Since then, he's kissed me, and that's why I was so happy this week. It was made even better when I accidentally told him who I am, and he wasn't mad. Now, I know who he is too, and I realised that I still love him just as much as I always have.'

She was breathing heavily, relieved to finally be able to tell someone about it and not lie.

Alya gaped at her. 'What?'

Marinette inhaled again, to restart her tirade, but Alya slapped both hands over her mouth.

'Wait, let me get this straight. You're Ladybug?'

Marinette nodded.

'That creature turns you into Ladybug?'

She nodded again.

'You've been so happy because Chat Noir reciprocates your feelings?'

A third nod.

Alya let her hands drop as she slumped back in her seat. 'Well, why didn't you just say so from the beginning?' she yelled.

With a small shrug, Marinette replied quietly, 'it was meant to be a secret.'

Alya leaned her head back. 'Ok, yeah, I get that. Safety first.'

'You won't tell anyone, will you?' asked Marinette.

Waving a hand, she replied, 'nah. I wouldn't do that to you, M.'

'You're taking this rather well.'

'Your little beast scared a week's worth of reactions out of me in one hit. I'll scream about it later, when I'm alone.'

They were interrupted by a thud and an accompanying clatter on the balcony. They all looked up at the ceiling when the hatch was abruptly yanked open, allowing a large, black shape to fall through. It bounced off the bed, then sailed gracelessly through the air to land in a heap on the floor.

'Maribug, I need Ladynette 'cause Fatherfly wants to be a mermaid,' Chat Noir hollered as he got to his feet.

Marinette, Tikki, and Alya all stared at him, nonplussed.

'Would you like to try again, Sport?' Alya asked.

Finally noticing her presence, Chat Noir's spine stiffened, and his mouth snapped shut. His eyes darted between the three of them, growing more panicked by the second.

Marinette rushed to her feet, hands up in a placating gesture. 'It's ok, Chat. I've already told her all about me.'

'Oh, thank Bast,' he sighed, dropping his transformation.

'Whoa,' she cried, taking a step forward.

'What the hell?' screamed Alya, as she pointed at him.

'You idiot,' Plagg added, scornfully.

Tikki sat on her throne, eating a biscuit, as she watched the scene unfold.

'I said I told her about me,' squealed Marinette. 'I never said anything about your identity.'

He rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly. 'Oops.'

Plagg rolled his eyes. 'I'm saddled with a moron.'

Alya was watching Plagg closely. 'So, this little beastie turns you into Chat Noir?'

'That's right,' Plagg answered, 'and I'm not a beast.' Huffing with wounded pride, he flew over to join Tikki, ignoring the mess behind him.

'Wait a second,' Alya drawled, turning to point at Marinette. 'You don't even like Adrien,' she accused.

Marinette shrank in on herself. 'Well, to be fair, I never hated him,' she stressed. 'Furthermore, I told Chat Noir I'd love him, whoever he turned out to be.'

'Then, that begs the question, do you really love him, or do you just feel obligated to say that?' she pressed.

'I mean I properly love him,' Marinette spluttered. 'I really, really do love you Adrien. You know that, right?' she asked, turning to him, feeling desperate.

'I do know that,' he replied, with a wink. 'Like Cher said, it's in her kiss.'

'I don't think that's quite how the song goes,' Alya said.

Adrien shrugged, dismissively. 'My point still stands.'

'Anyway,' Marinette pushed on, 'what were you saying when you came in, Adrien?'

'Oh,' he exclaimed. 'Father's gone stark, raving mad. I didn't know what to do.'

'So, you thought you'd ask Ladybug for advice,' Alya guessed.

'At the very least, agree to my plan to take his Miraculous from him,' he agreed.

There was a heavy pause.

'Wait, what?' Alya asked.

'Yeah,' he droned. 'My father is Papillon.'

She blinked at him. 'That is so messed up.'

'I know right?' Marinette agreed, vociferously.

'Does Nino know about any of this?' Alya went on.

Adrien looked guilty. 'Not as such.'

'Have you two even really talked to each other, yet?'

Marinette and Adrien both shuffled, uncomfortably.

'Oh, for the love of,' Alya sighed, with a roll of her eyes. 'What have you accomplished?'

'We know how we feel about each other,' Marinette supplied.

'Plus, we know who Papillon is,' added Adrien.

'Do you know what you're going to do about him?' Alya said, with exaggerated patience.

Marinette struck a heroic pose. 'We kick his butt.'

'Then what?'

Adrien's phone rang. His face lit up after he pulled it from his pocket. 'It's Nino. Hey Nino,' he said in greeting, as he put the phone to his ear.

Alya snatched it from him. 'We're at Marinette's place. Get here now,' she ordered before hanging up.

 

* * *

 

Adrien explained everything to Nino as succinctly as possible. Nino, however, appeared to have slipped into a state of catatonia, where he sat on the chaise.

'That's it, you've broken him,' Alya declared.

Marinette waved an éclair under his nose. 'I think you killed him,' she said sadly, when he didn't react.

'Dibs on the éclair,' trilled Adrien, reaching out for it.

Immediately, Nino came to life. He snatched the pastry from Marinette and stuffed it in his mouth, levelling a hard stare at Adrien.

'I can't believe you kept all of this from me,' he grumbled around his mouthful.

Adrien cringed. 'Sorry, Buddy. It was a matter of safety.'

'If you're all quite done indulging each other,' Plagg interrupted, 'you still have the matter of Papillon, your father, to attend to.'

Nino snorted. 'So not surprised.'

'Ok, guys,' Adrien said, drawing their attention. 'I've thought about this a lot today, and he may be Papillon, but he's still my dad. I know he's not much, but he's all I've got, so please show some mercy.'

Marinette nodded sombrely, while Alya huffed and crossed her arms, but raised no objections. Nino sighed and shrugged, indicating it was Adrien's decision.

'Thanks guys, I appreciate it. Here's my plan... '

 

* * *

 

Marinette accompanied Adrien back to his place, where they greeted Gabriel amicably inside the foyer, before going up to Adrien's room. Mercifully, Gabriel didn't question Marinette's presence, or Adrien's leaving without permission, simply choosing to raise an eyebrow at his son's apparent disobedience.

'Are you sure this is going to work?' she whispered.

He held out a hand, wobbling it from side to side, with a grimace. 'When it comes to Father, I'm never sure of anything.'

They entered his room, closing the door behind them.

'Wouldn't it be better to have Ladybug and Chat Noir around for this?' Plagg enquired, grumpily.

Tikki nodded. 'This feels like we're going into battle naked.'

'If we transform, we risk tipping him off,' Marinette explained, though she wasn't sure how she felt about this plan, either.

She was confident in Adrien's assessment of Gabriel, but she felt woefully underprepared in her civilian clothes.

They sat on the couch, tensely waiting for the next stage of the plan to begin.

 

* * *

 

Adrien drummed his fingers impatiently against his knees. He knew the others were doubtful, but he knew Gabriel the best. Besides, if things did go pear shaped, he and Marinette still had Plagg and Tikki in reserve.

He twitched when the doorbell rang. As part of his plan, he had left the front gate ajar to allow Nino to slip inside.

Nino had approached the house, and let himself in. 'Hello?' he yelled, from the foyer. 'Yo Adrien, where you at?'

Adrien rushed to his bedroom door, Marinette close behind, but just as he reached the stairs, Gabriel burst out of his office.

'What do you think you're doing, trespassing on my property?' demanded Gabriel.

'I think you just answered you own question, Old Man,' Nino teased.

'Get out now, before I call the police,' Gabriel shouted.

Adrien and Marinette continued down the stairs, hoping to intervene before Gabriel got too riled up.

'Don't just stand there like an idiot, leave immediately.' Gabriel had spittle flying from his lips. It didn't reach Nino, but he pretended to wipe stray drops from his cheek with disgust.

'I've told you before, I don't want you in my house or near my son.'

Adrien placed himself between them, arms outstretched. 'It's ok, Father, he means no harm.'

'No harm, my foot,' Gabriel retorted, sceptically. 'Get out of my house, you disreputable ruffian. I won't have you dirtying my floors with your cheap footwear.'

'Oh, you mean these?' Nino asked, raising one foot. He wiggled it about, tiny specs of dirt flying off the soles.

Marinette lay a soothing hand on Gabriel's arm. 'He's going, it's ok. Just take a deep breath and calm down.'

That was the wrong thing to say. Gabriel's face went from an irate pink, to a dangerous puce. He screamed wordlessly, staring at Adrien and Nino with bloodshot eyes.

Marinette pulled her phone from her pocket. 'Send in plan B, Alya, now.'

She then dropped her phone in favour of grabbing Gabriel's arm as he took an enraged stride toward Nino. Adrien clung to his other arm, then they both dug their heels in, in an attempt to slow him down. But Gabriel kept going, dragging them along as he pursued Nino, who kept taunting him as he remained just out of reach.

Adrien and Marinette struggled for twenty minutes, trying to prevent a homicide, until there was a knock on the door. Nino leapt over the bannister to answer it.

Four burly men in white uniforms entered. They took in the situation in a glance, then raced into action. They tackled Gabriel, burying him beneath their bodies, as Adrien and Marinette jumped aside.

They struggled for a few minutes, until each man was holding down a limb, all breathing hard, as Gabriel continued to squirm.

Alya appeared in the doorway, her phone still in her hand.

'You kids made the right decision, calling us,' said the man holding down Gabriel's right arm.

'I'll say,' grunted the man pinning his right leg. 'This one's a danger to himself, and others.'

The man restraining Gabriel's left arm placed his knees on strategic points to keep the arm immobile while he patted down Gabriel's torso.

Gabriel protested loudly and wriggled about, but the orderly removed two pens, a pencil, a roll of measuring tape, a teaspoon, a photo of Emilie, and a small, purple brooch. He handed all the items to Adrien, then with the assistance of the other orderlies, hauled Gabriel to his feet.

They dragged him outside, wailing and crying, and into a waiting van, strapping him into a gurney for safe transport.

'We'll have him assessed, and let you know what we think would be the best course of action,' the first man said to Adrien.

He nodded in reply. 'Thank you. Try to be careful with him, please.'

The man nodded, and returned to his van,  _Centre Hospitalier Sainte-Anne_ , written on the side.

He sighed as the van drove away, Gabriel's voice still audible. Feeling forlorn, he looked at the items still in his hands.

 

* * *

 

Marinette accompanied Adrien when he took the Butterfly Miraculous to Fu. He'd been quiet since the orderlies had taken Gabriel away, so she worried about him. She wanted to tell him everything would be all right, but she had no way of knowing that, so she remained silent.

'I'm sorry your father was a lunatic,' Fu commiserated. 'It is an unfortunate consequence of wielding a Miraculous you were not meant to have.'

Adrien looked up. 'Really?'

Fu nodded, smiling serenely.

Marinette felt a burst of hope on Adrien's behalf. 'So, the effects would only be temporary?'

'Precisely,' Fu confirmed. 'The longer he held on to the Butterfly, the worse it would have been. But since he only had it for about a year, the madness should wear off in a couple of weeks, or so, now that he no longer possesses it.'

'Why didn't you mention all this before?' demanded Adrien.

Fu shrugged. 'I'm old. I forget things.'

Marinette reached for Adrien's hand, hoping to forestall another outburst. 'This is good news.'

He sighed, and looked away, but wrapped his fingers around hers. 'I know.'

'Will you turn your father over to the police?' asked Fu, as he slurped his tea.

Marinette stilled. She knew she had agreed to defer to Adrien on the matter, but that didn't mean she didn't have an opinion.

'The look on Father's face as he was taken away, I've never seen him so anguished. Add to that the humiliation of being committed to an asylum, I think that's punishment enough.'

She looked at Adrien, comprehension dawning. She hadn't considered what Gabriel's loss would cost him personally. 'Why was he anguished?' she asked.

Still staring into his lap, Adrien explained, 'he wanted to bring Mother back. He misses her terribly, as do I, but this must've felt like losing her all over again. I can't even imagine how much he's hurting right now. He also wanted to be a mermaid and live under the sea, but I think that was the madness talking.'

'If you think depriving him of his powers, and denying him the chance of bringing your mum back is punishment enough, then I do, too,' she said, squeezing his hand.

He smiled at her. 'Thanks, Marinette.'

Fu picked up the brooch from where it sat on the low table. Humming tunelessly, he placed it inside a box with the other Miraculous. 'Now, if only I knew where the Peacock had gotten to.'

 

* * *

 

Ladybug and Chat Noir released an official statement declaring the defeat of Papillon. In an effort to quell any outrage after they refused to disclose his identity, they came up with a cock and bull story about a secret society of Miraculous guardians who had come to take charge of Papillon and punish him for his misdeeds in their own way.

The people were equal parts intrigued, and angry about that, as they would never see the terrorist face a legal system they could observe and understand. But, Ladybug and Chat Noir were adamant that he would be justly dealt with.

After an emergency press conference, Marinette and Adrien returned to his place to unwind in peace. They lay on his bed, cuddling, while Marinette ran her fingers through his hair.

'I knew it would be soft,' she breathed.

He grinned cheekily at her, before rubbing his hands over her head, messing her hair up beyond repair. 'Your hair is so thick and luxurious,' he chuckled.

She scowled back at him. 'If you're going to act like a child, then I guess we won't need to have any of our own when we're older.'

He gasped. 'I'm sorry, please don't deprive me of being a father. I want to know what our kids will look like, what they'll act like, and what we'll name them.'

'I already have names picked out,' she informed him, with a lofty toss of her head.

'Tell me,' he begged.

'We're going to have three kids. Two boys and a girl. Hugo, Emma, and Louis.'

He gaped at her in awe. 'Those're wonderful names.'

'I know.'

There was a mean cackle as Plagg flew toward them. 'I can't wait to see the look on Chloe's face  when you tell her you're a couple.'

'There's a point,' Tikki added. 'How are you going to explain your sudden couple status?'

'I don't see why we have to explain anything,' Adrien opined.

'I agree,' Marinette concurred. 'I'll tell my parents, of course, but everyone else can get stuffed.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette spoke at length about their feelings, and where they wanted their relationship to go. Marinette apologised for being so mean for so long, and made sure he knew that she loved him. Adrien accepted her apology, and her love, without reservation. He confessed to some regret about not thinking of Ladybug more, but Mari said it was ok, since it all worked out in the end.
> 
> They went to school holding hands. Naturally, everyone was confused. But Mari and Adrien said they spent time together over the weekend, and came to realise they had a lot in common. It wasn't a complete lie, and anyone who pried deeper were told to mind their business. Chloe had something like a fit, and still refuses to accept it. Sabrina and Kim are trying to help her through the crisis. Alya and Nino remained in the background, watching the whole thing with smug satisfaction. Tom and Sabine were also happy for the new couple, and encouraged Adrien to visit often, much to Mari's mortification.
> 
> It wasn't until Tikki was drifting about the Agreste manor unchaperoned, when she felt the presence of another Miraculous. She alerted Mari and Adrien, leading them to the safe behind Emilie's portrait. Adrien took out the book and the Peacock Miraculous, returning them promptly to Fu. He didn't think it would be wise to leave those things where Gabe could find them upon his return. No one wanted him to backslide into old habits.
> 
> Gabriel was in the psychiatric hospital for a month, before he was released. He was given anti-psychotics and extensive therapy sessions which helped him work through his grief. He bears no grudge against Adrien, and even thanked him for helping him to get the help he needed. Nathalie looked after Adrien while Gabe was away. They told the press Gabe was depressed and took some time off, and left it at that. Everyone seemed to buy it without question. When he came back, it was as if nothing changed, on the surface. Gabe was still aloof, but he tried to be more present in Adrien's life from that point on, as he realised that Adrien still needed his remaining parent. Their relationship is stronger than ever, now.
> 
> Adrien and Mari dated for five years, then she proposed on his twentieth birthday. They were engaged for another four years, as they wanted to establish their careers. Now, they're going to be wed in three days. She's waiting for the perfect moment to tell him he's going to be a father to twins.


End file.
